A Warning from the Mind
by Super King
Summary: After the opera things seem to be going well for all concerned, but after a new mayor takes the helm some very strange events occur...NOTE: The word 'mayor' is stupidly mispelt for the first 3 chapters, hopefully this will avoid confusion:P
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this is my second fanfic and has absolutely nothing to do with my last fic 'Risking it all' because _hopefully, _it will be a lot better as it felt kind of rushed in the end as well as there being some bits that seemed at bit awkward. So, hopefully this will be an improvement.

But anyway, I don't have anything to with the making of Futurama or own the show so don't sue me. This fic is set basically straight after the Devils Hand's so…read on.

* * *

Fry played out the last few notes of his simple yet beautiful conclusion; he took the instrument from his mouth and smiled. He felt good inside, fair enough, it was a bit rough round the edges but it came from his heart and hopefully Leela will realise that.

He looked up towards where Leela was; she rose from her seat and applauded slowly and gently. Fry's smile grew even wider, he decided to take a chance and go towards her. He silently walked up the aisle towards Leela and, daring to make eye contact, he saw what was surely the most genuinely happy smile beaming on Leela's face that he had ever seen. But despite this Fry still found himself a little lost for words.

Fry (slightly nervous): Hey, er…thanks for coming…

Leela (smiling and gently): No…thank you. I still can't believe what I've just seen Fry, but it certainly sent a beautiful message…and above all, has made me feel truly special so, thank you.

And if Fry wasn't speechless enough to start with he certainly was after Leela leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. When Leela broke the kiss Fry just stood there looking dumbfounded.

Fry (surprised): Wow…I mean er, don't mention it.

Leela smiled at Fry's obvious shock, she had expected him to react like this or at least something similar. After all, who wouldn't almost collapse in shock after finally winning over the girl of their dreams after so much pain? Fry then started to rummage in his pocket looking for something.

Fry: Leela, I've sort of got you something…you know, like a present?

Leela: Fry…you didn't have to go to all this trouble, I mean, you've just wrote me a whole opera.

Fry: Yeah but you're worth it. Besides, I bought it a month or so ago anyway, and now seemed a good time…ah here it is.

Fry pulled out a little box and handed it to Leela.

Fry: Open it. It's yours.

Leela gasped when she saw what it was. It was a necklace with an amazing purple stone of some kind encrusted in the centre.

Leela: (speechless) Fry…I…don't know what to say…

Fry (sporting his usual grin): I hope you like it; it took me ages to find it.

Leela: It's…beautiful; it must of cost a fortune! How did you manage to afford this on the slave wages the Professor pays you?

Fry (slightly embarrassed): Ah, you see…I've kinda been saving up most of my wages for the last three years to buy that, even then I had to get a loan from Bender. Please say you like it…I couldn't bear to give it back. Plus Bender has an $8000 early loan repayment fee and I can't afford it.

Leela: Fry, don't worry I love it but won't it cost you a lot to pay Bender back anyway?

Fry (shrugs) Dunno…87 interest rate seemed good at the time.

Leela was almost tempted to laugh but just smiled instead. Fry will always be Fry, but that didn't bother her now. She loved him for who he was and that's all that mattered.

Leela: Say, I guess I better start paying you back…

Fry: No, it's fine. Seriously.

Leela (slight cheeky tone): You sure?

Fry: (confused) I think so…well…maybe…why?

Leela: Well first I was going to…

Leela then leans forward and kisses him once more but with a lot more passion. Obviously, Fry didn't complain one bit. They broke the kiss eventually.

Fry (dumbfounded yet again): Well…I…don't mention it…I mean, thanks!

Leela (laughs): You're welcome.

She then reaches into her purse.

Leela: Next I was hoping you would sort of…well…let me take you out for dinner…

Fry (once again, shocked as hell): Wait…did you just say what I thought you did?

Leela smiled and nodded and pulled two reservations at Elzars out of her purse. Fry looked at them in total disbelief.

Leela (smiling): So…how about it Fry?

Fry (still shocked): Yes! No wait…of course I will! I'm not dreaming am I? Because that's what happened last time you asked me out…

Leela (laughs again): No Fry…it's real. If I'm being honest I feel like I'm going to wake up any second too.

Fry's smile then reached new heights when he heard that. He realised that Leela was just as happy about this as he was. He had never felt so good about himself.

Leela (suggestively): And finally…perhaps you'd like to come over to my apartment for…a bit of fun.

Fry (yet again, doesn't take the hint): Sure! Hey, have you got that Twister game? That's always good fun.

Leela: Who needs Twister?

Fry: What do you mean? I love Twister.

Leela leans forward and whispers something in his ear. Fry finally gets the picture.

Fry (realising) Ohhhh…

Leela then takes his hand his hers and squeezes it.

Leela: Come on, let's not waste any time.

Fry smiled and let himself be led out of the opera house to enjoy what turned out to be, one of the greatest nights of his life.

* * *

The next morning Fry and Leela were sat in the lounge of the PE building on the couch with everyone barring the Professor present. Obviously, they were all dieing to know what had happened. Well, Amy was anyway.

Amy: Awww, that's great guys! Who knows, maybe you will get married one day?

Leela looked at Fry and smiled.

Leela: Yeh, maybe one day.

Zoidberg (crying): My two friends finally do the mating dance! This is the happiest day of my life…

Hermes: Well…dis beta not interfere with the two of you at work.

Fry: Hey, chill out Hermes. If anything, we will work better together!

Bender (under his breath): In more than one way…(back to normal) Well, I'm happy for you buddy!

Everyone looks at Bender in slight disbelief.

Amy: You are?

Bender: Of course. Now I don't have to listen to him crying and moaning all the time.

Zoidberg: Now you will have to listen about how happy he is all the time.

Bender (realises): Aw, there's always a catch!

The Professor then walks in fuming.

Professor (annoyed): You've gone too far this time Fry! I should fire you right now!

Fry: Wait, what?

Professor: Oh don't play innocent with me! Don't pretend you don't remember gallivanting with Satan himself!

Fry: The robot devil?

Professor: Aha! So you did do it! I thought so…yes…

Fry: Wait, what has this got to do with anything?

Professor: Listen you nitwit! Not only did you help deafen my captain, you also allowed the Devil to steal Bender's sacred crotch plate!

Leela: Since when was Bender's ass sacred?

Professor: I don't have time to answer trivial questions! I demand that Fry be fired. In fact, you shouldn't have even heard that!

Leela: Don't you remember those tablets you gave me yesterday morning? The ones that restore hearing after 10 hours maximum?

Professor: You can't prove that I stole those pills from a top secret testing laboratory! What kind of crazy theory is that?

Leela (ignoring the last comeback): Well, the bottom line is, I have my hearing back so you have no reason to fire Fry.

Professor: Oh he doesn't get out of trouble that easily! What about the atrocity surrounding Bender's crotch plate?

Bender: As much as it would be hilarious to see Fry fired yet again I got a replacement before the opera last night.

Fry: You can buy a new ass?

Bender: Yep, this one came with 15 more biteability.

Fry: Where have I been all my life?

Bender: Unless you really are a robot, it might not be the most comfortable procedure, but if that's what you're into…

Leela: Don't give him any ideas Bender, so you see Professor? Everything turned out just fine. Fry can stay after all.

Professor: Well, that doesn't excuse him from dealing with Satan!

Fry: Hey wait a minute; Bender was the one who told me to do it!

Hermes: Mon, if Bender told you to jump out a window would you do it?

Fry looked across to Bender who silently nodded. Fry started to get up and head towards the window until Leela stopped him.

Leela: Hey not so fast, we've got plans for tonight haven't we?

Fry smiled but the Professor still wasn't done.

Professor: Oh don't give me that, since when did Bender of all people ever speak to the Devil?

Leela: Look, this is going nowhere…so lets just forget all about it. Apart from the opera of course (smiles at Fry)

Amy: Yeah, what's wrong Professor? You're not usually this grouchy.

Professor (sad): You forgot my birthday…

Amy: Er…Professor? We just finished your party five minutes ago.

The view pans out to reveal banners that read "Happy Birthday Professor!" and similar things along with a new pair of slippers on the table.

Professor: Oh I don't have time for this! I have to go and work on my new invention…yes…we will see who is boss won't we Wernstrum?

The Professor just leaves the room muttering to himself as usual.

Fry: Well…at least everything turned out right in the end.

Fry put his arm round Leela who leaned onto him and closed her eye.

Leela (smiling) Yeh…it did.

The End…

* * *

…or so you might think…but this is infact just the beginning! Because our story picks up around a year later on Kif and Amy's wedding day. Now, you may think that not much has changed but it has. Fry and Leela's relationship is going strong as ever but its not so much the PE gang that have changed, but the government. For a few months prior to the where we pick up the story, Major Poopenmier was beaten in the election by a seemingly perfect candidate. After a few months though, strange things started happening. Major Dorena hated his leadership being questioned, so he made it an arrestable offence. In fact, he even set up a new high security jail to house the new arrests. There were also rumours flying about, dark rumours that didn't bode well for the city. So, in a step to quash these rumours, he arrested anyone who mentioned or started any. Citizens grew more and more scared about the Major and his leadership, but were unable to voice their concerns in public. But in the last few nights, Fry had been having some very strange dreams indeed. Anyway, we pick up the story at Benders apartment where Fry is awoken by another dream.

Fry sat up in bed, terrified at what he had just seen in his mind. He was in a hot sweat.

Fry: Jeez, not again…Leela told me that year old bacon sandwich wouldn't do me any good…

Fry got up and walked in the living room. He looked out the window to see the late night activity of New New York carrying on like normal, or as normal as it had been since Major Dorena took over.

Fry: Thank god, it was just all in my mind.

He looked at a picture of Leela and himself taken a few months ago at a party. He smiled but inside he felt scared, he was so worried that in some way the Major would take her away and hurt her and he wouldn't be able to do anything. He shook himself, he wouldn't let it happen, he would do anything he could to keep her safe, besides, she was well capable of looking after herself anyway.

Fry looked at the time, 4:26am. He decided to try and get some more sleep on the couch and with Fry being Fry, he was asleep almost before his head was resting on the couch.

Fry was awoken four hours later by Bender. Well, who wouldn't wake up if they were thrown off the couch?

Bender: Hey! You know the rules, you get your room, and the rats get the couch!

Fry: Huh? Oh sorry Bender. I've got things on my mind.

Bender: Don't I know it? That's another $2000 you owe me after yesterday! Man, all that money you waste on Leela, why does she need an engagement ring anyway?

Fry: Dunno, it's just the way it is. Plus she deserves it.

Bender: Whatever…anyway get some clothes on. You're not the one who gets it in the neck if we are late. Maybe I should attach myself to Hermes; it seems to work for you with Leela!

Fry smiles when Bender reminds him of his girlfriend and, if today goes to plan, fiancé.

Fry: Sorry Bender, Hermes is married.

Bender: Ah, shut up skintube…Hermes ain't my type anyway, what with being a human male and all.

Fry: What about the Professor?

Bender (angry): Hey! Do you like the way the features on your face are arranged now?

Fry: Sheesh, take it easy. (Finishes dressing in his normal gear) Man, I'm sure glad Amy didn't want us to wear anything fancy.

Bender: Amy's a tramp, what's new? Anyway, lets go.

The pair walks out the building together and head towards the PE building. After talking about various junk Fry goes on to tell Bender about the previous night.

Fry: I had another dream last night…seriously, it's starting to freak me out!

Bender: What? The one that involves the Earth getting blown up?

Fry: Yeh, that's the one! It's weird, everything looks normal and suddenly there is this laser thingy that comes from nowhere. Then…nothing.

Bender: Quit your worrying meatbag! Since when did a dream predict anything?

Fry: What about when Zoidberg predicted the correct lottery numbers after seeing them in a dream?

Bender: Yeh well…he got lucky. Anyway old Zoidy couldn't afford a ticket anyway so it didn't matter.

Fry: Maybe…I just wish I knew what it was about…it might be important.

Bender: Pffft. Humans…

As Bender and Fry carried on walking a man wearing a black cloak and hat turned round and headed in the opposite direction after tailing them for five minutes.

The pair entered the PE conference room, late as usual. Leela just goes up to Fry and kisses him.

Leela: Hi Fry.

Fry (smiles): Morning Leela.

Professor: Late again Bender!

Bender just walks to the table grumbling and sits down with the others (apart from Amy who isn't there). The Professor starts to speak.

Professor: Anyway I have good news! Today is the day our intern, Amy, gets married! Huzzah!

Bender (sighs): Yeh, we know, get to the point.

Professor: Correct Bender! Seventeen Leprechauns!

Bender (under his breath): Crackpot…

Professor: Anyway, seeing as you are all ready we better get going!

Leela looks over to the hanger and is surprised to see the PE ship is nowhere to be seen.

Leela: Er…Professor? Where's the ship?

Professor: The wha? Oh! That has been confiscated by Major Dorena in his move to prevent any citizen owning a craft that is capable of being armed with a laser!

Fry: Why?

Bender (trying to put on a scary voice): So he can unleash his army of robots on the helpless city!

Leela: Bender, that's just a rumour. That doesn't mean it's true.

Bender: Oh yeah? I'd like to see you prove otherwise!

Leela (ignores Bender): But Professor? How are we going to get there?

Professor: Why on an Interplanet Shuttle of course!

There are moans from the crew.

Bender: But Interplanet suck! Last time me and Fry went on one of those, we had to bring our own seats!

There is a buzzing sound.

Professor: Well, the shuttle is waiting; Amy will meet us on Mars. Of we go!

The gang reluctantly board the shuttle along with their own chairs and the shuttle sets off towards Mars.

Leela: Who'd have thought it? Amy actually getting married.

Bender: Not me for one, I still have my doubts about whether she will or not. After one historic meeting with Kif, I wouldn't be surprised if he confessed to being a woman at the alter.

Fry: Hey give the guy a break, I mean, would you want Zapp Brannigan to be your best man?

Bender: Point taken.

As the shuttle continued its journey, Fry reached into his pocket and checked that the little black box that contained the engagement ring was still there. It was, despite the fact that the two of them had been inseparable since the opera Fry was still nervous about asking. But Fry had always been like that, in fact, he still couldn't believe that Leela loved him, it had always seemed like a distant dream before the opera, but now it was a reality and Fry would make sure he'd never take it for granted.

Eventually, the shuttle touched down on the surface of Mars outside the Wong Ranch after a very uncomfortable ride. Seen as there were no real churches on Mars Amy and Kif managed to persuade Leo and Inez to hold the wedding at their home. Besides, it held some special memories for the two of them. The gang hopped off the shuttle nursing a few bruises.

Fry: Man…what a ride. Next time I'm going the nail myself to the floor.

Bender: I'll hold you to that…

Amy and Kif both greeted them wearing their normal gear. Neither of them really wanted anything fancy but seeing as Zapp Brannigan was there, he insisted on Kif wearing his uniform.

Amy: Hey guys! Thanks for coming!

Leela: Don't mention it, congratulations.

Amy: Thanks. Hey who knows, maybe it will be your big day soon!

Leela just smiles whilst Fry laughs nervously. The crew took their seats and watched the ceremony get underway. The ceremony goes along very smoothly indeed, not even Zapp's best man speech could spoil the occasion, which surprisingly enough, all about who he thought was the best man, himself. Unfortunately though, due to Zapp having a mysterious rise in bodily hair in recent weeks, the honeymoon was postponed due to Kif being on 24-hour trimmer duty. This also meant that the newly weds had to split before the night was even up with Zapp and Kif departing on the Nimbus and Amy heading back to planet express with the others. A perhaps sour end to an otherwise wonderful occasion. The gang suffered another uncomfortable trip back to Earth in the shuttle and walked into the PE building to have a few celebratory drinks.

Zoidberg: Wasn't that just beautiful? I haven't felt so happy since I won the award for being the 'Most likely to lose job'.

Fry (slightly jealous): Yeh well, I ran you close.

Leela: Sorry about what happened with Kif and Zapp anyway Amy.

Amy: It's ok; I kinda expected it to happen really. But Kif is planning to leave the DOOP soon anyway. Then who knows? Perhaps we will settle down on somewhere.

Leela: I never thought I'd hear you say that.

Amy: Me neither, but I guess we can't stay young forever. Maybe you and Fry will tie the knot and get settled down one day?

Fry thought now was the time; he got up and headed towards Leela. Just as he was about to reach into his pocket two armed men burst through the door.

Fry: What the?

Man 1: Are you Phillip Fry?

Fry (stunned): I don't know…

Man 2 (nods) Yeh that's him.

The first man then shoots Fry knocking him out instantly. The rest of the crew look on shocked.

Leela (panicking): Fry! You've killed him!

Leela then jumps towards the two men, aiming a kick but is hit but some sort of bullet that stops her in mid air. She falls to the ground temporarily paralysed.

Professor (to Leela): What did you do that for? It is perfectly obvious that Fry isn't dead, only unconscious!

Bender: Yeh Leela!

Amy: Now hold on…what is actually going on?

Man 2: We have reason to believe that this man is a dangerous criminal opposed to the Major.

Leela: What? No! You must have got the wrong guy! Fry wouldn't say boo to a goose!

Bender: Well he certainly wouldn't after what happened last time…

Man 1: Enough of this!

And with that, the two men grabbed Fry and teleported to an unknown location. Leela just lay there stunned and then began to cry. The Professor on the other hand, was most impressed.

Professor: Remarkable! Teleportation! Now if I could get my hands on a device like that…yes…

Amy quickly ran to comfort Leela.

Leela (through her tears): I…I don't understand, Fry would never consider doing something like that.

Bender: I know what you mean; the word 'cunning' doesn't really fit Fry.

Leela just glared at Bender.

Professor (oblivious to what just happened): Well, I'll see you all tommorow!

Leela (angry): Fry has been abducted by government soldiers and you're not going to do anything?

Professor (oblivious yet again): See you tommorow!

Leela glared at the Professor, thankfully she could now move again but this was scant consolation. She was determined to find Fry, but the day had worn her out emotionally and physically. It would have to wait as much as it killed her inside. The gang went their separate ways, each stunned by what had just happened. Leela got home and cried herself to sleep…

* * *

Fry awoke the next day from his involuntary slumber. He found himself in what seemed to be a prison cell. A prison uniform had replaced his clothes and he couldn't remember anything at first. As he began to regain full consciousness they the memories of the previous day began to return. He then started to panic.

Fry: Oh god…what's happening?

Voice: About time you awoke Mr Fry.

Fry: Wait, who are you?

Voice: That's not for your ears; the important thing is that we have you…

Fry: What? What did I do wrong?

Voice: Disturbing the peace, with all the talk about dreams.

Fry: What have the dreams got to do with anything?

Voice: This conversation is over.

And with that the voice didn't say another word leaving Fry even more confused than before. Fry just sat on the metallic 'bed' in his cell and waited for something else to happen. Lets face it, after what had happened last night Fry was preparing himself to expect the unexpected.

Three hours later and nothing had happened. Well, apart from the fact that Fry was struggling to hold in the contents of his bladder. From the little gap in the cell door he saw a guard outside. He ran up the door.

Fry: Hey! I need to go to the bathroom!

Guard: You won't get me with that one, wait another three hours until the next guard starts his shift and see if he's stupid enough to fall for it.

Fry: No really I need the bathroom!

Guard: Just go in the corner.

Fry: But…it'll stink!

The guard then thinks for a minute, he didn't want to have the smell of urine floating around the air for the next three hours. He looked at his electrified stun baton in his hand. If Fry tried anything he was pretty confident he could prevent him from escaping with one firm whack. He opened the cell door.

Guard: Alright but don't try anything funny! Come with me.

Fry (fit to burst) I won't.

The guard led Fry to the toilet.

Guard: Right, you got 2 minutes, I'll wait here.

Fry had burst through the toilet door almost before the guard had finished. On his way round a corner though, he crashed into someone passing the other way. They both fell to the ground.

Fry got up rubbing his head.

Fry: Gee sorry…

Fry then realised who it was, another guard and he was out cold. Then an idea hit him; he could switch clothes with the guard! But he had more pressing matters to deal with first of course…

Finally relieved, Fry exited the toilets in the guards uniform. Thankfully, the guard was wearing a hat as well which helped mask Fry's hair. He nervously strolled past the guard waiting outside who didn't bat an eyelid.

Fry: Wow, who would have thought that trick would actually work?

Fry then came to a room filled with various items of clothing. He figured that this was where his clothes must be. He searched around until he found the box with his gear in. Thankfully, Fry wasn't dumb enough to switch back before trying to escape. He just put them into a bag and left the room. He needed to find his way out before they realised he had gone. Luckily for Fry, the exit was clearly marked; obviously when the prison was constructed they didn't expect prisoners to ever walk around unguarded. Perhaps not so fortunately though, there was a guard standing by the exit.

Guard: Leaving already?

Fry (nervously): Yeah…I…er…I'm delivering these mongoose hearts to the Major!

Guard: Better hurry up, you're 15 minutes late!

Fry: I will sir!

Fry, slightly baffled at how easy that was, left the prison and found himself on the streets of New New York. First things first he had to get out of the uniform, it was slightly too small for him and had a negative effect on the crotch area. He managed to switch clothes in an unoccupied suicide booth. He then remembered the engagement ring, he felt in the pocket where he had been keeping it…nothing. Dismayed, Fry made his way back to the PE building to tell the others what had happened.

He arrived there about 45 minutes later, it was lucky that Fry knew his way round New New York very well and knew a lot of short cuts. He entered the building and to his surprise it was deserted.

Fry (shouting): Leela? LEELA?…Zoidberg?

Nothing, he decided to look around. To his relief he found Bender sitting on the couch watching 'All my Circuits'.

Fry: Bender! Where's Leela and the others?

Bender: Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to watch TV?

Fry: But it's important!

Bender: Why? Have you killed the Major yet?

Fry: No! Why do you say that?

Bender: It's just what they arrested you for, or so they say. But if it will keep you quiet the others have disappeared.

Fry: Oh…wait, disappeared?

Bender: Yep, looks like the soldiers came for them as well. Either that or they all fell down the toilet…

Fry: But why?

Bender: Ask the Major, but the Professor has probably upset them or something. You should see the state of his bedroom.

Fry: But wait a minute…why didn't they take you?

Bender: I don't know, I guess being late for work has its good points.

Fry: We've gotta go look for them!

Bender: We?

Fry: What? You mean you were just going to sit here like nothing has happened?

Bender: Sounds a good plan to me. Plus, today's the day Calculon finds out Monique used to be a manbot…

Fry (turning to leave): Well if that's how you feel…

But just as he was about to leave an announcement interrupted the show.

TV: We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement from your Major.

Bender: What? This is an outrage! I demand to see the Major! Hold up Fry.

Fry smiles but it doesn't last long when he sees what the Major is talking about.

Major (on TV): If you see the criminal known as Fry (image of Fry appears) inform the nearest soldier. Don't forget he is dangerous.

Bender: Wow Fry, so that's what you and Leela get up to.

Fry: It's lies, every word of it! Anyway, what are we going to do?

Bender: Well we don't know where the others are, you're the most wanted man in the city and worst of all 'All my Circuits' was cancelled for that stupid announcement!

Fry: Well, what do we normally do when something like this happens?

Bender: Ask Leela?

Fry: Well, what are we waiting for? Wait a minute…

Bender (under his breath): Idiot…(back to normal) Well you're the one who has been virtually attached for Leela for the past year, surely you should have picked up on something?

Fry: Hmmm, well we could go and ask if somebody saw anything?

Bender: Well let's do that, but first…

Bender pulls the same pair of glasses that Fry wore in 'Spanish Fry' out of his chest and gave them to Fry.

Fry: What are these for?

Bender: Just put them on unless you like prison food.

Fry: Oh…well, lets go!

The pair left the PE building not knowing if they would make it back alive or not…

To be continued…

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first part, hopefully it was a good start but that's for you guys to judge. I'm hoping that this is already better than 'Risking it all' as like I had said, that was very rushed in places.

I don't know when I will update next but don't worry, I will make sure I finish this fanfic rather than just leave it unfinished. I just don't know when the next part will be, could be in a few days, could be in a few weeks but it will be here sooner or later.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first part!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while and this fic might have well sunk from all memory but I decided enough is enough and that I should update after god knows how long. Thanks for the feedback I've received so far and hopefully this part will be an improvement on the last and give you a better idea of what is going on.

So, if anyone is interested, here comes the next "exciting" instalment.

* * *

Fry and Bender trudged through the streets of New New York. Neither of them actually knew where they were heading or for that matter what was actually going on. All they knew was that Fry was now the most wanted man in the city whilst their friends had disappeared without trace. The PE building had been ransacked with the Professors room being the worst hit. But one perhaps key clue to what was behind all this madness was when Fry was being held in the prison and his dreams were mentioned by the voice. Of course this didn't make much sense to Fry, who let's face it, isn't the brightest guy in the world but he was still curious. It was perhaps thankful that Fry wasn't sent to one of the high security prisons that the Major had built, despite him being an important capture. The Major had underestimated Fry but in all fairness, Fry didn't exactly have to try hard to escape, in fact he hadn't even tried. It was a combination of Fry's clumsiness and sheer luck by which he managed to escape.

But along with his best friend Bender, he was about to face the journey of his life. It was now mid afternoon on chilly autumn day. Bender and Fry continued their aimless trek through the streets, looking for something, anything, that could lead them to their missing friends. Fry, still wearing the "ingenious" disguise that Bender provided him with, was feeling nervous. The novelty glasses had only helped mask his face whilst his hair was still clearly visible and he was attracting a few odd looks from citizens and police officers alike.

Fry: Bender…I don't like this, everyone's looking at me as if I've got a racoon attached to my nose.

Bender: Ah, quit your whining lamb joint. If you want a better disguise it will cost ya…

Fry: But I'm broke, those jerks must have cleaned out my wallet at the jail.

Bender: Nah, I'm pretty sure it was empty before that…(realising) I would imagine…

Fry (oblivious): Well all the same…you could have at least given me a hat of some kind.

Bender: Get lost, I ain't no charity! You're lucky that I care enough about the money you owe me that I'm coming with you on this hopeless mission.

Fry: It's not hopeless! And even if it were I'd do it anyway! Leela needs me, I can't let her down like I have done in the past…

Bender: Whatever…but where's the hope? You're the most wanted guy in the whole city, the guy who pays my wages for beer is missing…along with a few other associates, we can't go back to work as the police will have it surrounded by now, we can't go to the apartment since we got evicted this morning…

Fry (interrupting): What?

Bender: Yeah…something about "Major's orders" or some crap like that…just as long as they didn't touch my porno stash…

Fry (worried): They didn't touch my collection of singing cabbages did they?

Bender: Yeah, I'm pretty sure they were the first thing they threw out.

Fry (angry): That does it! First they put me in jail, they kidnap my girlfriend, they kidnap my friends, they kidnap Zoidberg and now this! Bender?

Bender: Yeah?

Fry (dramatic) We're going to the pizzeria…

Bender (unenthusiastic): What for?

Fry: Well…to ask if they saw anything and junk. Plus we could get some food whilst we're at it.

Bender (sarcastic): Yes sir…

Bender sighs and follows Fry as he marches in the direction of the pizzeria.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later Fry and Bender find themselves running away from two police officers and the owner of the pizzeria. Fry's disguise had fallen off in the pizzeria and was carrying a pizza box. The pair found themselves dashing through the crowded streets of New New York closely followed by their pursuers. Of course with it being crowded Fry managed to knock over a total of twelve pedestrians, (five more than the previous time they found themselves on the run from a restaurant owner), until they found themselves at a dead end upon turning a sharp corner…

Fry (panicking): Oh no! Quick do something!

Bender mumbles frantically before quickly opening his chest, removing a top hat and long black waistcoat from his chest whilst grabbing Fry and shoving him inside his chest in one sharp movement. He then quickly donned his disguise and monocle and strolled round the corner coming face to face with the chasing pack.

Officer (stopping Bender with his hand): Hey Lord Von Castro, did you see a bending robot and a human male anywhere?

Bender (in a weird cross between a British and German accent): Indeed I did good sir! A handsome manbot and scruffy young human I believe…yes they went in there if my monocle serves me correctly…(points to the largest building in view)

Officer: Thank you my lord…

The officer quickly bows and heads off into the building along with his colleague and the pizzeria owner. Bender on the other hand quickly strolls off in the opposite direction.

After walking for half an hour he finds himself at the doorstep of a scruffy looking apartment building. He goes inside and enters an empty room on the second floor and locks the door behind him. The room is very gloomy and under furnished with only two tatty sofas, a fridge and one window looking out towards the city. There was also a small room with a toilet. Bender opened his chest, leaned forward and out popped Fry. He landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

Fry got up rubbing his head.

Fry (groaning): Gee Bender, give me warning before you do that again…

Bender: Hey! Would have preferred it if I let them capture you instead?

Fry: Point taken.

Bender: Besides…it was your own stupid fault that we got chased in the first place!

Fry (defensive): What? You were the one who knocked my glasses off by slapping me on the back of the head for no reason!

Bender (defensive): There was a perfectly legitimate reason! I mean, how dare you insist that I pay!

Fry: But I was broke!

Bender: And who's fault is that then? You shouldn't waste all your money on Leela…anyway, I managed to get you some food didn't I? Be grateful!

Fry (calmer): I guess…

Bender: I wonder what their beef was with me anyway? I mean, you being a wanted criminal it's understandable why they chased you but me?

Fry: Well, aside from stealing the pizza I don't suppose it helped when you asked the manager if his wife's photograph was a postcard from Neptune Zoo.

Bender: How was I supposed to know it was his wife? Anyway, we managed to get away didn't we? I guess my noble alter ego has more uses than just for scamming money of Zoidberg.

Fry: I guess…where are we anyway?

Bender: Just some place I know of. Nobody seems to want to live in this apartment since super intelligent hamsters infested this room.

Fry looks down to his right to see a mini city inhabited by hamsters in the corner of the room. After watching for a few moments he turns back to Bender.

Fry: Does anyone else live in this building?

Bender: Yeah, quite a few people, it's just this room that nobody seems to want…suits me, means we can hide out here until you think of a good plan. Good job we've got enough beer in here to last a few months…

* * *

A few hours later Bender and Fry are lying on the sofas. It is now late evening and is very dark outside. The light given off by the small hamster civilisation in corner of the room is the only source of light. Fry sits up and takes a picture out of him and Leela out of his back pocket. He sighs.

Fry (downbeat): It's hopeless isn't it? I'm never going to see her again…

Bender: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along! We are completely boned to the extreme.

Fry (sad): It's all my fault! If only I was strong and brave and…that other thing…

Bender: Intelligent?

Fry: Yeah, that one. If only I was those things…Leela deserves someone better than me. I mean look at me! I'm a total waste of space!

Bender: It took you all these years to realise that?

Fry (ignores Bender): Leela's in trouble and I haven't a clue how to save her, or my friends. I'm so stupid…

Bender: Ah, quit with your emotions. We are totally boned and are probably going to get captured and killed within a week…big deal.

Fry: It's not me I'm worried about, it's Leela. I always promised to myself that I'd protect her no matter what. I've done a pretty lame job so far…

Bender: What about that time with the space bee? Mind you…you almost screwed that one up. What with Leela being in a coma and all…

Fry (sad): You're right…but I can't give up…not whilst Leela is…

Suddenly two officers burst through the door armed with pistols.

Officer 1: Don't move!

Bender (sighs): Not again…(puts hands up)…what do you want?

Officer 2: The murderer (looks at Fry)

Bender: I'm sure there must be some sort of misunderstanding here I mean…(quickly grabs Fry)…COME ON!

In an instant Bender hurls himself out of the open window from the second floor of the building dragging Fry through the window with him. They both land on the streets below with a bump.

Bender: Come on!

Fry and Bender start to run, where to they don't know but they couldn't stay where they were any longer. And with the police following them from behind it looked hopeless. Thankfully the streets weren't so crowded with it being the middle of the night but that still didn't stop Fry crashing into bystanders. With more and more police joining the chase as they went it began to looked more and more hopeless…especially when they ran down the same dead end as they did earlier in the day.

Bender: Oh crap, that's the last time I let you lead…

Fry (panicking again): What are we going to do? I don't think even Lord Von Castro can save us this time!

Bender: Hey! There hasn't been a police officer alive that can catch Bender the Magnificent on foot! Never!

Fry: But what about when…?

Bender (interrupts): Shut up!

Bender once again grabs Fry in his left hand leaving his right arm free. He uses he free arm to extend up in the air, eventually grabbing on to the roof of the block of flats that they were next to. Then, still holding Fry, lifts the pair right up to the rooftop of the building. They clamber to their feet and dust themselves down. Bender peers over the edge of the building watching the police below looking around confused before walking off.

Fry: Hey, nice one Bender…

Bender: Yeah, well don't you forget this next time it comes to washing the Professor's pet alligator. I expect some help next time it's my turn and by help I mean you clean the jerk whilst I film it and send it to that family video bloopers show.

Fry: I guess that's fair…how the hell did they know where we were anyway?

Bender (sarcastic): Oh I don't know…I mean it couldn't have been when you went to the guy in the room next door to ask for some crapper paper.

Fry: Well, what did you expect me to use?

Bender: Hey! You're lucky that I use the toilet for flushing away the plastic explosives I sometimes find, otherwise I'd have got rid of it along with the sink.

Fry: Point taken.

Bender: It didn't help when you forgot to lock the door after you got back either…

Fry: Hey, I'm not on trial here! Besides how was I supposed to know he'd turn me in?

Bender: Well considering that anyone that lives in those flats must be hilariously poor he'd be stupid to turn down the reward they are offering for you.

Fry: What do they want with me anyway? I'm no murderer! They just made that up!

Voice from behind: If only you knew what other things the Major told the public about you…

Bender and Fry both turn around to see an old man facing away from them at the opposite end of the rooftop. The old man turns towards them and walks closer to them.

Bender: Hey, who asked you?

Man: And who told me to be silent? (Turning to Fry) You're on the run my friend and you can't keep running forever…one day they will find you.

Fry: Yeah well…I'm going to run anyway!

Man (laughs): Oh if only you knew what was chasing you…the Major will stop at nothing to apprehend you. He underestimated you once and he won't let it happen again.

Bender: Why should we trust you anyway?

Fry: Yeah…who are you?

Man: Let's just say I'm someone who has seen this once proud city rise and fall many time through the years, and let me tell you that this is the lowest point in it's history.

Bender: How come you aren't going to turn Fry in like everyone else seems desperate to do?

Man (laughs): You think I'm going to let our "honourable" Major win? You think I believe what the Major says about you being a murderer? (Laughs again) My friend, you'd struggle to slice a turkey at Christmas…

Bender (laughs): Yeah, you should have seen him try last year…I'll lend you the video sometime.

Man: Maybe later but we have more important things to attend to. (gestures) Come inside, we can talk without danger.

The man leads Fry and Bender through a door on the rooftop leading into his room where he could tell them of the danger they face…

To be continued…

* * *

Well, so ends another chapter, sorry for the long wait I've had other things to attend to recently. Once again, I don't know when I will next update but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. But rest assured, I will update eventually.

Please leave your feedback and ideas and such…much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Right…part three now. Been another reasonable wait I know but I'm sure you've all managed to cope. Thanks for the feedback so far, all appreciated.

Anywho, this next part should help answer some of the questions some of you may or may not have about the story so sit back and enjoy, or at least try to.

* * *

It's just after midnight in New New York and after a particularly trying day, Fry and Bender find themselves on the run, nowhere to go, without the slightest idea of what is actually happening and sitting in the house of a complete stranger. It had been one of those days…

Fry and Bender sat silently on the sofa in the living room. They watched the old man stand motionless by the window quietly surveying the city. When he seemed content with what he was seeing he moved away from the window and began to walk towards a seat opposite the sofa.

Man (sitting down): Looks like they've given up the chase for the time being, we should be safe for about an hour or so I'd guess.

Bender (slightly aggressive): Who are you and when are you going to give us some money?

Man (laughs): My friend, money won't be much use to you, not when you are the two most wanted people in the whole city…but anyway, might as well get the pleasantries out of the way, my name is Leo. And you two are of course, Bender and Fry…

Fry (surprised): How did you know?

Leo (laughs again): Well considering that the news has been littered with your supposed antics it's almost impossible not to know who you are.

Fry: Well…I guess so, but what is it with the news anyway? They keep making things up! I'm no murderer! They just told me that I annoyed the peace or something when I was in jail.

Leo: There has been many a story branded about, none of which I believe, first of all it just came out that you were opposed to the Major…

Fry: But why would I be? I didn't even know his name until last week.

Leo: Well, who wouldn't be opposed to him? He's brought fear to our once relatively peaceful city. People are afraid to breathe these days, I doubt that there is one honest citizen that doesn't want him dead, but it's their own fault really, they believed all the crazy things he promised and once he was in power that just allowed him to tighten his grip on the whole city whilst the majority lived in ignorance. By the time anyone realised it was far to late because…

Bender: Yeah, yeah. Point taken, but what about all the crap about my pal here being a murderer? I mean, the words 'Fry' and 'dangerous' don't exactly go together, especially since the time he lost a fight against that inflatable elephant we bought from Neptune Carnival…

Fry (annoyed): Meh… he got lucky…

Leo: Well, seeing as when it was revealed that Fry was opposed to the Major the public started to view him as a hero. Like I said before, nobody is in favour of the Major's rule. So to turn the public against Fry they had to add more to it. Such as saying you were a murderer and a communist…they even said that were the president of the 'National Dungeons and Dragons Association'…

Fry: (shocked upon hearing the last bit): What? That's crossing the line!

Leo: All the same, it helped turn a large proportion of the public against you, there are some however who still remain sceptical such as myself.

Fry: But…what do they want with me anyway?

Leo: I'm afraid I don't hold all the answers; I can only assume that the Major sees you as a threat to his rule.

Fry: Wait a minute…he took Leela and the others too, what does he want with them?

Leo: I wish I could tell you, I really do…I'm afraid they could be half way across the galaxy for all we know.

Upon hearing this Fry became downbeat and slumped in his seat. It all seemed so hopeless, he didn't have a clue what to do to save the others and worse still, Leela could be in danger and there was nothing he could do. Leo noticed Fry's stricken expression.

Leo: Don't give up hope Fry…I'm sure…

Fry (almost in tears): Don't give me that! There is no hope! I mean look at me! I'm a totally worthless sack of crap!

Bender (interrupting): Yeah! Damn straight!

Fry (carries on):…what can I do? I'm a nobody! I once…

Leo (interrupts): That's enough! If you think like that you might as well turn yourself in now. Someone's got to make a stand and be counted and it looks like fate has chosen you to be that someone…

Bender: Aw…we're boned…

Fry: But why me?

Leo: It's just the way it is. Don't ask me why as I could not tell but obviously the Major fears you, that is why you are a wanted man. Now listen, you have to move on, you can't stay here any longer.

Fry (slightly scared tone): But…why not?

Leo: Well, seeing as you were last sighted in this area it won't be long before the street outside is swarming with the Major's best soldiers. They won't underestimate you for a second time…

Fry: Wait a minute, where do I go?

Leo (thinks for a second): Hmmm, I tell you what, there are a group of rebels who are very hostile to the Major. They have been watching him and his men for sometime, they believe that there is some truth in the rumours that have been going around, they believe that he is up to something. I'm sure they'd be willing to help you.

Fry: But where are they?

Leo: Go speak to the bartender at O'Zorgnax's Pub. And show him this…

Leo stands up and hands Fry a necklace which has two swords crossed together as decoration, not to mention a sapphire jewel encrusted between the two swords. Bender zooms his eyes towards the necklace to get a better look.

Bender (eyes go back to normal): Hey wise guy! How come I don't get one?

Leo: I'm afraid I only have one. (Bender groans) Anyway, that is their sort of secret identification sign.

Fry (puts on necklace): So if I show him the jewelthingy…he'll take me to the rebeljiggy?

Leo gives Fry a confused look whilst Bender just sighs.

Bender (to Leo): Don't worry about him spare ribs. I'll do the talking.

Leo: Er…that might be for the best…anyway, you two have to go now before it's too late!

Bender: But O'Zorgnax's will be closed now won't it? Ever since that jerkwad of a Major stopped us robots fuelling up after midnight.

Leo: Don't worry, the bartender will still be there to keep watch. They usually stage the meetings after closing time. The door should still be unlocked. Anyway you must go now, hurry!

Bender leaves the building, dragging Fry along behind him and they find themselves alone on the dark streets of New New York. Meanwhile, Leo closes the door and sighs.

Leo (to himself): I just pray to God that fate chose correctly…

* * *

Bender and Fry arrive at the door of O'Zorgnax's Pub without so much as meeting a single person. Nightlife had been very quiet ever since Major Dorena took the helm; the majority of people were scared of going out at night in case they inadvertently landed themselves in trouble with the Major. Bender tried to open the door and sure enough, it opened and Bender and Fry walked into the gloomy building which only a year ago would still have been full of noise and rowdy laughter by this time. How things had changed. The pair continued to wander aimlessly through the murky room.

Fry: Aw crud…nobodies home!

As soon Fry had finished speaking a voice came out of the gloom.

Voice: Hold it right there…

Suddenly a spotlight was shined onto the pair. Fry screamed whilst Bender jumped onto Fry pinning him to the ground.

Bender: I got him Mr Major! I've got the jerk! Don't hurt me, I didn't do nothing!

Then out of the gloom came a figure…and sure enough, it was the bartender holding a shotgun and spotlight. Fry was still being held down by Bender.

Fry: Hey, cut it out Bender! That's not the Major!

Bender (trying to regain his dignity gets up): Er…of course not! I knew that…I was just training you incase you get jumped! And judging by that test if I'd have been a soldier you'd be dead by now…

The bartender looked on pretty bemused by the antics of the pair. He then spoke as they got to their feet.

Bartender: Look, what is it you two want?

Bender: We just need to see those rebels you're hiding from the government.

Upon hearing this the bartender looked worried.

Bartender (panicking slightly): What? I don't know what you are talking about…I've not got time for law breakers…I'm just trying to earn an honest buck you know…

Fry: Whoa relax, we're not cops. I was told to show you this…

Fry pulls out the necklace from under his t-shirt and shows it to the bartender. Upon seeing this the bartender relaxes somewhat.

Bartender: Ah, you must be Fry. I apologise for earlier, it's just that you can never be too careful these days. Soldiers regularly check out these premises.

Fry: Wait, how come you know who I am?

Bartender: We've been expecting you for some time, (beckons the pair) come.

The bartender wander off into the gloom shining his spotlight ahead of him, Fry and Bender follow somewhat bemused at how everyone seems two steps ahead of them all the time. The bartender eventually led them into a room that seemed to be full of cleaning equipment from what they could make out. The bartender put down his gun and light, picked up an empty bucket and proceeded to fill it with water. When it reaches about three quarters full he then walks over the corner of the room and places it down on the floor next to the wall. Our two heroes then watch on amazed when, as if by magic, part of the wall slides to one side to reveal and archway. The bartender beckons the pair as he walks through the arch. They then walk down a narrow flight of stairs in single file to be greeted by none other than Major Poopenmeyer (Ex-Major anyway…)

Poopenmeyer: Hey! Who are these two? Soldiers?

Bartender: Relax…these are Fry and Bender, you know, the ones that our leader told us about?

Fry and Bender looked at each other when the bartender said the last part. How come everyone seemed to know so much about them?

Bartender: Anyway, you take them to the rest whilst I go back and keep watch.

The bartender leaves Fry and Bender with Poopenmeyer.

Fry: Hey…I know you! You're Major Whatshisname aren't you?

Poopenmeyer: Major? Ha! Noone has called me that for while, not since the "honourable" Major Dorena took my job anyway, before throwing me out of house and home and leaving me to rot! Well…I guess I better take you to the others.

Fry and Bender allow themselves to be led through a small doorway leading to another room. This room was lit by a single lamp in the middle of a table, which was surrounded by two familiar figures…

Fry (surprised): Calculon!…and TV cook guy!

Elzar: Hey! That's Elzar to you.

Bender: What are you two doing here? I didn't think you two were against the Major?

Calculon: Well…it all started when the Major shut down production of what was to be my latest movie, "Calculon – The King of Kings" due to it being simply too brilliant to be view by anyone…or so I would imagine. And ever since then I have fought tooth and nail to see the Major removed from power anyway I can!

Bender (uninterested): Ah boohoo…

Elzar: Why should we tell you anyway? Who let you in on this?

Poopenmeyer (points to Fry): Apparently he is the savoir that our leader promised…

Elzar: What? Him? I remember this guy from last month when he got his foot stuck in the toilet of my restaurant…

Fry: (looks down ashamed): I had some ice cream on my shoe…

Calculon (dramatic): Oh we're doomed! Why has our leader forsaken us?

Bender: Leader? Oh man…I haven't wandered into one of those crazy religious meetings again have I?

Elzar: Nah…no religion involved, he's just someone who seems to know what he is talking about so we appointed him as leader.

Fry: Well…could we see him?

Elzar signals towards Poopenmeyer who then pulls a sort of remote control device and presses a button. A stoplight then shines on an open doorway. Bender and Fry watch on partly in fear at who or what might step through the door, only to be left dumbfounded as out the of the doorway walks…

Fry (shocked): Nibbler!

Nibbler: Who disturbs my slumber?

Fry (surprised): Wait, you can talk?

Nibbler: Indeed, and I have other amazing powers which we won't go into right now.

Elzar (to Nibbler): Would you care to explain to us why we were promised a hero and were given dumb and dumber?

Nibbler: I promised and delivered.

Bender: Wait, you told these guys that Fry's a hero?

Nibbler: Indeed I did.

Fry: Aw crud…talk about setting unachievable standards…

Bender: But in all fairness if he'd have talked you up as being a totally lazy, unwashed porksack it would have still been setting unachievable standards.

Nibbler: I assure you that Fry is the man for the job. After all, he has not only saved our world once…but also the universe!

Fry: Damn right! (realising)…wait, what now?

Nibbler: Well, do you remember around two years ago when Earth was attacked by flying brains?

Fry (thinks for a second): Hmmmm…I…don't remember…

Nibbler sighs and signals to Poopenmeyer who then presses another button. This causes a screen to pop down from the ceiling, which then displays images of the brainspawn flying around Earth.

Fry (remembers): Wait, I do remember! But nobody believes me!

Bender: Whoa, whoa, whoa…are you saying that old ham slice here wasn't under the effect of alcohol when he told us the brain story?

Nibbler: Indeed, and not even Fry remembers the second incident with the brains…

Fry: What now?

Nibbler: Wait, just relax, I'll unblank your memory.

There is suddenly a flash. Fry glanced around as is he was lost for a few seconds. Then the memories of that memorable night where he destroyed the infosphere came flooding back. It was almost too much for Fry to take at first he just stood there gaping at what he had just remembered.

Nibbler: You see Fry, you are a hero…and you will prove yourself a hero for a third time.

Elzar: Well…I'm still not convinced…

Fry: Wait…how can you just doodle with my brain like that? Was it you who gave me those weird dreams as well?

Nibbler: Indeed, it was part of our prophecy that Earth would come under threat once more, although this time, the details are sketchy. Even my people don't know the full scale of what is going on…but we are getting closer each day. I just temporarily gave your brain access to the prophecy to not only warn you but to also allow you to be lead to me.

Fry: But what has this got to do with Leela and the others? And where are they?

Nibbler: As far as the intelligence we have can tell it is more the Professor that they want, they just kidnapped everyone who was currently in the building so nobody would be able to raise the alarm.

Bender: But what use is old incontinent prune face to the Major?

Calculon: I'm afraid we are not entirely sure…all we know is that your friend has something in his possession that the Major is looking for. What it is I don't know…

Nibbler: Indeed, we also know where they have been taken…

Fry (relieved and surprised): What? Really? Where?

Nibbler: They have been taken to a little known planet called Nomian, where we presume they will be interrogated…and that is where you two come in.

Bender: Ah jeez…

Nibbler: For you see, you two must go to Nomian and get the Professor and your friends away before they find out where the Professor is keeping the article of their desire.

Fry: But what is it they want anyway?

Nibbler: I'm afraid we do not know yet…we have been working night and day to find out and I promise we will inform you as soon as we know.

Fry: But…how are we going to get there? We haven't got a ship and I don't know where Norman is!

Nibbler (hands Fry a disk): This contains the co-ordinates of the planet Nomian…just put it into the navigation console of the Planet Express ship…

Fry: But we don't have the PE ship anymore, the Major took it away.

Nibbler signals to Poopenmeyer who presses another button causing the screen to change to an image of what looked like a military base.

Nibbler: This is where the ship is being held. It is on the outskirts of the city near the prison. All you have to do is break in, steal it and fly away.

Fry: Sounds easy enough.

Nibbler: Oh, did I mention that the Major's elite soldiers guard it?

Fry (scared and quiet): No…

Bender: Ah quit your whining, there hasn't been a high security military complex that I couldn't break into…

Elzar: That's good, means we don't have to do it.

Nibbler: Well, whilst it's still dark I guess you two ought to get going.

Fry: But…I'm tired, can't I at least sleep on the floor for five minutes?

Bender: Ah, come on you pansy! (starts dragging Fry towards the door)

Nibbler: Oh, one more thing. Just thought you ought to know the new rumour that has come to surface. Apparently, the Major is answering to someone else.

Fry: You mean like a boss?

Nibbler: Yes, who that is we don't know…but we'll let you know as soon as we find any developments.

Fry: Well…thanks I guess.

Nibbler: Good luck the pair of you…

And with that, Fry and Bender once again find themselves on the empty streets of New New York. Armed with a slight idea of what is actually going on they make there way towards the complex in which the PE is being held. Fry knew what he had to do know…or at least, part of what he had to do.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, so ends the next part. Admittedly this was mostly dialogue and not a lot of action but it was required so you guys can hopefully get a better idea of what is going on in the grand scheme of things.

Anyway, god knows when the next part will be here…but I'm sure that it won't pain anyone to wait a while, but it will be here eventually.

Thanks for reading and leave your feedback, appreciated as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's been a long time but finally I've managed to find the time and energy to give the next instalment. I'm sure you've all be literally on the edge of your seat waiting for more developments…well, probably not but here's the next part anyway.

Thanks for the feedback once again, very much appreciated, special mention to Dead Composer for pointing out my running spelling error! Typical of me really. So, hopefully without causing too much confusion the story will be able to continue with the revised spelling of Mayor;) Also I'll stick to the script format for this fic if it's not too much bother, changing halfway through will cause too much confusion but I've noted that prose is the way to go in the future.

Anyway, without any further ado, here we go with the next part.

* * *

It had been a long night, it was now 2:37am and Fry and Bender were still out and about. Granted they've been out much later on booze fuelled nights but the days events had been mentally and physically draining on the pair of them, most notably Fry. But with his friends and of course, Leela in danger he couldn't rest for a moment, he had to get to save them no matter what it took. That's not to say he wasn't tempted to have a rest of course.

The dim streetlights were the only real comfort to Fry and Bender although seeing as though they didn't exactly want to be seen they figured it best to stay out of them. Aside from the personal communicator that Nibbler had given them they were now effectively on their own. Nibbler had promised to keep them up to speed with all the latest happenings whenever he could as well as providing guidance. Still, having Nibbler on board didn't exactly fill Fry with total confidence, until a few minutes ago he was just Leela's dumb but adorable pet. The night's events had provided revelation after revelation. And now they found themselves on the dark and lonely streets again heading towards another peril. Bender urged Fry to keep the pace with him as they skipped through the alleyways of New New York trying desperately to keep out of sight.

Bender (whilst moving): Come on bacon bag! You want to find your ass in jail again?

Fry (panting whilst trying to keep up): Jeez Bender…give me a break! I've hardly had a rest all day! Where are we going anyway?

Bender: Just some route I know of, seems like being a felon has more advantages than the cops tell you…

Fry didn't have the breath to reply, he just took Bender's word for it. Bender had seemed surprisingly eager since leaving O'Zorgnax's, most probably because it gave him an opportunity to show off all his insider knowledge gained from leading a generally illegal yet interesting life. After around five more minutes moaning from Fry's part they eventually arrived at group of trashcans. Bender stood along side them proudly whilst Fry just looked confused.

Bender (boasting): Pretty good if I say so myself…

Fry (baffled): Yeah it's…it's…what the hell am I supposed to be looking at?

Bender: What are you? Blind? These garbage cans of course!

Fry: But, what about them? They're just…garbage.

Bender (sighs and walks towards them): Perhaps one day my shining example will rub off on you…

Fry stood and watched part bemused, part intrigued whilst his friend walked towards one of the trashcans. Bender then picked it up and threw it away (narrowly missing Fry) almost effortlessly. Fry, upon just avoiding the flying trashcan peered of Benders shoulder to see what appeared to be a trap door. He watched on as Bender reached down and inserted his fingers into three holes in the lock and turned the lock as if it were a combination on a safe. After a few seconds a clicking sound was heard, Bender lifted off the trap door to reveal a hole in the ground.

Fry (impressed): Oh…right, cool.

Bender: You going to do the honours skin tube?

Fry (peering over): I don't know it looks kinda dark and smells fu….AAAAAHHH!

Needless to say that Fry's screaming was brought on by Bender pushing him down the hole without a moments notice. Once a small thud was heard Bender peered down the hole.

Fry (from down the hole): Ow…my head! Gee, give me warning before you push me head first down a manhole in future!

Bender: Meh…no harm done.

Bender then climbed down the hole himself.

When he arrived at the bottom it was pitch black which lead to Bender treading on Fry who was still lying dazed on the ground.

Fry: OW! My lower horn…

Bender ignored this yelp of pain and proceeded to switch the lights on in his eyes to give a lighthouse effect and in the process combating the darkness to reveal a stairway going down. Bender gestured for Fry to get to his feet and proceed down the narrow set of stairs, Fry obliged. The pair continued silently. They then got to the bottom of the stairway and arrived at a door. Bender reached ahead of Fry and opened the door. What Fry saw then made his jaw drop.

Fry (in awe): Whoa…

For the sight that greeted Fry was what seemed like a huge underground train station, but not only a train station, there were also plenty of buildings scattered around, in short it was like an underground city…and it was entirely populated by robots.

Bender (pats Fry on the back): Welcome to Heaven on Earth…technically in Earth…

Fry (still gaping): But…but…I thought the sewer mutants lived underground?

Bender: They do, but we are below even them. Remember that giant crapper in the land of the deformed people? We're the sub mutants they mentioned, although we're not mutants if you get what I mean…

Fry: Well, I guess but how come I've never been here before?

Bender: Meh…need to know basis and given that we're currently occupying the status of 'completely boned' perhaps it was best you found out now.

Just then a large robot, similarly shaped to the masked unit although he was completely red, approached them.

Robot: Ah…Mr Bender, another one for the human farm? Although this one will have to be put in a cage as the free-range section is getting over crowded…

Bender: Nah…not this time, this guy is sort of my friend in a non robosexual kind of way. We just need a train to the military base on the west side of town. One leaving soon?

Robot: One going out in five minutes from platform 2A, any reason?

Bender: It's kind of secret business…lets just say that me and my pal here plan on breaking in, stealing a ship and getting the hell out of here and leave it at that…

Robot: Well, don't forget to pick up the new 'Burglars Variety Tool Set – Secret Installation Edition' before you leave from the station shop, although I warn you stock is going fast…

Bender: Will do my man…come on Fry…

Bender drags Fry along towards to station shop. Fry is still taking in the sights, he found it remarkable and quite exciting that a city populated by robots had been going on right under his feet the whole time without him realising it. The future sure was different. Bender meanwhile, had purchased his burglars kit and was waiting for the train on platform 2A. Sure enough, within a minute a run down but sleek looking train pulled up at the platform. As the doors opened Bender and Fry both stepped on and found some seats. The train set off towards their destination.

After ten minutes of travelling in silence, mainly due to Fry being totally engrossed by the view out of the window Fry eventually spoke up.

Fry (still looking out the window): Bender…does the Mayor know about this?

Bender: Nah…Mayor never really cared much for us robots, he promised to lower beer prices and give us free servicing every six months but the moron didn't stick to his word.

Fry: But…but, how is this all possible? I thought you robots lived above the ground like people?

Bender: We do but we also have to have somewhere to get away from you dirty organisms. Plus this place has more freedom, cheap booze, hookers a plenty, humans confined to farms…this place is great!

Fry: But…if it's so great why don't you just live down here?

Bender (sarcastic): Oh I don't know…I'm sure all you stupid pork chunks wouldn't notice if all us robots suddenly disappeared…

Fry: Well, actually…

Bender: Ah quit your yapping, we're at our stop…

Sure enough, they had arrived. They both stepped off the train and looked around for the stairs to take them above ground. Bender eventually spotted it.

Bender (pointing): That way skin sack…

Bender and Fry walked towards a stairway leading upwards, Fry being a human not in captivity was attracting a fair few looks from other robots but seeing as he was with Bender they just disregarded it as they assumed he was been taking to one of the farms. The pair arrived at the stairway and began to climb. After about five minutes of tiring climbing they finally arrived at a ladder leading to another trapdoor. This time Bender took the lead, he climbed to the top, inserted his fingers into the trapdoor and performed a similar process to before. Upon hearing the click he lifted the trapdoor and peered out. Once convinced it was all clear he climbed out and gestured for Fry to do the same. Once they were both above ground they found themselves in a secluded area, which was under cover of both trees and the shadows of the large complex next to them. It was essentially an airfield with three large hangers, presumably containing the captured ships and a large control tower. There were four watch towers on each corner of the site and guards were patrolling on foot around the complex. There was also a chain link fence surrounding the entire area.

Bender pulled some black clothing out of his chest.

Bender (to Fry): Put this on, you stand out a mile wearing that get up…

The pair both proceeded to don black jumps and trousers along with a woolly black hat. The only part of their bodies that weren't black were their faces. Bender then approached the chain link fence with what looked a giant stamper that was taken from his burglars kit. Fry looked on confused as Bender attached the stamper to the chain link fence. Bender then pressed a button that caused the stamper to forcefully yet silently puncture a large hole in the fence.

Bender then gestured for Fry to climb through the hole…which he did, sort of. He required a kick up the ass from Bender to squeeze totally through. Bender then climbed through after.

Fry (quietly whilst rubbing his sore ass): Right, what now?

Bender just raised his hand as if to call for silence, pulled out a grappling hook (similar to the one in 'A head in the polls') and threw it until it was lodged on the roof of one of the hangers. Bender then started to climb to rope and gestured for Fry to follow, which he did. They both silently scaled the hanger and found themselves on the roof without drawing any attention to themselves. They both stood there and peered around. Fry then spotted something through the window of the hanger next to theirs.

Fry (excitedly): Hey! It's the Planet Express ship! Come on!

Fry's joyous voice had aroused the attentions of the guards but Fry was oblivious to this and started to run across the roof to get a closer look dragging Bender with him. Just as he was about to reach the edge of the roof a voice was heard.

Guard (shouting): Freeze!

Fry (looks towards the guard whilst running): What the…?

Needless to say this diversion was enough for Fry to lose his footing which resulted in him falling off the edge of the hanger…dragging Bender along with him. Their fall was broken by a thorn bush.

Fry (screams): OW! I've got a thorn stuck in my ass!

This scream of pain alerts the whole base, the alarm is sounded and guards stream out of the control tower firing shots which narrowly miss our duo. With Fry still dazed only Bender was aware what was going on. Without a moments hesitation he picked up Fry and threw him through the window of the hanger containing the PE ship smashing the glass. Bender then jumps through himself and lands on top of Fry inside. Bender, ignoring the groans from Fry looks around for a few seconds. Then he spots the PE ship about 35 metres down the hanger. He makes a break for the stairway leading into the bridge, dragging an already dazed Fry behind him. With guards now coming in through the main entrance of the hangar and firing shots Benders path to the ship is treacherous and obstacle ridden. He has to dodge various fuel canisters (which, unfortunately for Fry being dragged behind, he bumps into just about all of them dazing him further). Eventually after what seems like an eternity he arrives at the stairway of the PE ship. He drags Fry up the bumpy stairway and onto the bridge inside the ship. Bender stops for a split second as to regain his bearings, he then throws Fry onto the couch, who is still near enough out cold and groaning to himself inaudibly, and mans the controls. He frantically manages to start up the ship despite shots ricocheting onto the ships hull. Once the engine is running he starts the take off procedure. Meanwhile the guards start door closing procedure on the main entrance, unfortunately for them it is too late as within a matter of seconds the PE ship goes from stationary to an incredible speed and bursts through the half closed hangar door leaving the guards in their wake. Mounted base defences were firing at the PE ship as it rocketed away from earth but to no avail. They had escaped…just.

Bender meanwhile was busy singing his own praises.

Bender (loud and excited): Woooo! And that is why I got voted as the most likely to be the next action hero in high school…fair enough it was a self appointed title but all the same…burn on those losers who doubted me!

Fry had now just about come to his senses and sat up on the couch.

Fry (drowsily): Bender…? We…we…did it? We got away?

Bender (almost insulted): What do you mean 'we'? You nearly got us caught again you moron! Lucky you had old Bender to save your ass again…jeez, and to think that everyone is making out that YOU'RE the hero of this whole thing…I'm getting no credit!

Fry (defensive): Hey! I didn't ask to be the saviour! Look I'm sorry…thanks for saving my ass…

Bender: Ah…don't worry about it, or at least you won't have to worry about after you've paid me back by doing my duties as well as your own for the next two months…

Fry (too tired to disagree): Yeah…whatever…

Fry then lies down on the couch and shut his eyes…only for Bender to interrupt.

Bender: Hey steak slice! What do you think you're doing?

Fry: Wha…I'm just getting so Z's that's all…I'm pooped! You can fly to Nomiwhatsit can't you?

Bender: Well…I could if you put the disk in the navigation console!

Fry: What? Oh right…

Fry then got up and walked over to the console, he took the disk out of his pocket and inserted it into the slot. Bender then set the ship to auto pilot.

Bender: Wasn't hard was it? Now if you don't mind I've got some reading to catch up on…they better not have taken my porno stash…

Bender walked out the door and towards his cabin, Fry on the other hand just walked over to the couch and literally flopped onto it. He stretched out and closed his eyes. Finally, he was on his way to Leela…

* * *

Well, there you have it, another dull and tedious part complete. Sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy over recent months and I can't make any promises as to when the next part will arrive. It shouldn't be as long though…if all goes to plan.

Thanks for reading again, hope you guys are enjoying it, please leave some more feedback too, I really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is as welcome as any praise so don't be shy.

Anyway…until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Well, once again it's been a while but I eventually manage to get going sooner or later. Even though everyone has probably forgotten this tale of 'wonder' I might as well continue what I started over a year ago now. So, without further ado, here's part 5...

* * *

Fry didn't know how long had passed, when you are lying semi-concious your perception of time isn't particulary accurate. He didn't know what time it was or how close they were to arriving at Nomian. His mind was still littered with images of recent events, each still startling in it's vividness. It just didn't seem real to him, nothing did anymore. He was still taking in the fact that the feelings he possesed for Leela were mutual, let alone the events of the last day or so. Although he could believe the way that everything had gone totally wrong seemingly. That always seemed to happen to him, get a glimpse of happiness only to have it snatched away from him. On other occasions he would just have to accept it and get on with life as best he could...

...but not this time. Fry wasn't about to let fate get one over on him yet again. Not whilst there was still life left in him. Fry might not be the brightest or the strongest but there was one thing that he always tried his best to do - come through for his friends. He might not always get it right but this was going to be one occasion where he somehow triumphs over adversity and save the day...

The only trouble was that he didn't have a clue how to go about it.

As Fry lay on the sofa, still dressed in his black get up, he was still emmersed in a strange state somewhere between being asleep and awake. The only sound coming from the real world being the muffled roar of the PE ship's engine.

Then came a beeping sound from the main console. It was the auto pilot signalling that their journey was nearing it's end. Now, most people would now be wide awake after being roused by the auto pilot alarm...but Fry doesn't come under the 'most people' bracket. He just assumed the noise was just part of his dreams as he lay half asleep on the sofa in the bridge. So he just lay there in blissful ignorance whilst the beeping grew ever more ominous.

After a short while the beeping stopped just as suddenly as it had began. The beeping was then replaced with the sound of Fry's name being repeated over and over, each time getting more and more urgent. There was a certain 'in your face' element to the voice that seemed ever so familiar...

Then, two metal hands grabbed Fry and threw the startled delivery boy to the ground. It was at about that time when Fry worked out who the voice belonged to...

Fry: Ow! Jeez Bender! What was that for?

Bender (sarcastic): Oh nothing much organ bag...just that we're currently on course to create a bigger explosion than the Professor did at last years 'most child friendly invention' ceremony...

Fry (still dazed): Err, wha...?

Bender then grabbed Fry by the scruff of his neck and dragged him up so he could see the view from the cockpit window. His eyes went wide when he saw the planet surface of Nomian getting closer by the second.

Fry (jumping from Bender's grasp): Holy nuts! We're going to crash!

Bender (seemingly unflustered): Well observed.

Fry: We've got to move the ship!

Bender (still calm): Correct again...

A few seconds of silence passed before Fry eventually spoke up.

Fry: So...why aren't you doing it...?

Bender: Doing what?

Fry: Steering the ship?

Bender: Why should I? It's not my turn.

Fry (slightly confused): ...not your turn?

Bender: Well, I figured that since all those losers are constantly saying that you're the big hero in this crappy adventure whilst ignoring ol' Bender here I thought it was about time you did something...

Fry (sarcastic): Gee Bender...thanks for telling me...

Bender: Don't mention it...

Another few seconds passed with the two friends just standing there waiting for the other to speak. This prompted Bender to clear his throat...or whatever robots have instead. This managed to trigger Fry's brain into action and he remembered that the ship was still hurtling towards the planet surface.

Fry: ...uh oh...

Fry then stumbled across to the pilot's seat as quickly as he could whilst Bender looked on. He managed to bundle himself into the seat and grabbed the steering control. The ground was only a few seconds from impact now and Fry desperately tried to lift the ship from it's perfectly vertical descent. The ship's nose started to rise but it was too late. The ship's nose, now at a 45 degree angle to the ground, cut into the grassy terrain of Nomian throwing the pair of them around the bridge. The ship continued along the ground at great speed, carving a trench in the dirt as it went. This resistance eventually slowed the ship down gradually but it suddenly came to a complete halt as it slid into a large bank of dirt.

* * *

Inside the ship our two heroes lay dazed on the floor of the bridge. Amazingly, they hadn't been badly injured, aside from a couple of bumps and bruises. They both sat up and tried to get their bearings together, Bender then spoke up.

Bender (annoyed): Congratulations, you're the first person ever to make Interplanet Shuttles look safe...

Fry: Sorry Bender...

Bender: Yeah, you will be...(sarcastic) so what's the plan now captain?

Fry: I dunno...look for that place where Leela and the others are I guess.

Bender: And where's that then?

Fry stood there looking blank for a few moments before responding with a simple...

Fry: Dunno...

Bender sighed and went to get some beer from the storage deck. Fry decided to go to his cabin and do some serious thinking which in itself was a rare event.

About thirty minutes later Fry emerged onto the bridge wearing his usual clothing, Bender was already waiting for him drinking beer on the sofa.

Bender: So...thought of a plan yet general?

Fry (defensive): Yeah actually.

Bender: Oh this is going to be good...

Fry: Well, first I figured that we give Nibbler a call, then he can give us an idea of where the others are.

Bender: That all?

Fry: Well...yeah.

Bender: ...and it took you thirty minutes to think that up?

Fry: ...yes...

Bender (sighs): I don't know what Nibbler sees in you...

Fry: What's that supposed to mean?

Bender (angry): Oh like you haven't noticed? Everyone's like "oooh, Fry's the king" and and "Fry's our only hope...". Where does Bender come into this? We'd be dead by now if it wasn't for me, I don't need anyone to tell me I'm great but no...I don't get any credit at all...it's all about you. It's like being outranked by a chipmunk!

Fry was a bit lost for words after that, he'd seen Bender upset before but this time he obviously felt rather put out. Fry could understand what Bender was talking about though, the truth was that Fry himself couldn't understand why he was so important to all this. Sure, he'd done some heroic things in the past but this seemed way out of his league. He eventually replied to the robot.

Fry (sincere): I'm sorry you feel that way Bender...but to tell the truth, I don't know why people are making a big deal about me, I'm not cut out for this thingy...hell, the only reason we've got this far is because you saved my ass.

Bender seemed to have calmed down a bit on hearing how Fry saw things, after all, Fry never asked for the hero tag, it was enthrusted upon him.

Fry: Look Bender, I don't know much about what's going on or how I'm going to save Leela and the others, but I do know that I need you with me.

Bender now began to feel slightly guilty at laying into Fry. He knew that for once, Fry was talking sense.

Bender: Ok...I guess so...friends?

Fry (smiles): Friends.

The two then embrace in a quick hug before Bender pulls away and looks around nervously.

Bender (looking around): Noone saw that did they?

* * *

A short time later Fry and Bender have just got through to Nibbler using the ships comm system. The pair a gathered round Nibbler's image on the screen.

Nibbler: What is the trouble mighty one?

Bender glares at the screen whilst Fry scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. He never felt comfortable when Nibbler referred to him as that... He didn't mind when Leela did though.

Fry: Erm...yeah , hey...we just erm, 'landed' on that planet that you told us to, but we need help in finding where the others are.

Nibbler: Fear not your mightyness, we've gained some intelligence on the position of the building in which they are being held.

Fry: Great! Where?

Nibbler: By tracking your position using this very signal, I can tell you that the building in which they are being held is about seven miles directly south of your position.

Fry: Great, thanks Nibbler!

Nibbler: My pleasure mighty one, now if you'll excuse me I've got business that needs attention. Good luck your mightyness.

And with that the transmission ended. Fry walked up and manned the cockpit with Bender taking a seat on the sofa. Fry pressed a few switches and initiated the launch system.

Fry: Right, here I come Leela...

Fry then pulled the throttle to start the ship...only for the ship not to start. Fry looked around confused.

Fry: What's wrong? Why won't this stupid thing move dammit?

Bender: Don't ask me...although it might have something to do with you crashing the ship about an hour ago.

Fry: Oh...yeah, I'd forgotten...

Bender rolled his eyes as the pair went outside to assess the exterior damage.

Outside they were greated by a sorry looking PE ship. It's nose was crumpled whilst the rest of the hull had taken a pounding too. The left wing had also broken off and as for the engine, that was about twenty metres back. Fry looked thoughtfully at the damage.

Bender: Well, that's going about as far as one of Zoidy's investments...

Fry (confidently): I'll handle this...

Fry then walked up to the ship and felt around the hull with his right hand as if searching for a certain part. Then he gave the hull a swift punch. Fry then stepped back expectedly...only for absolutely nothing to happen.

Bender: What the hell was that supposed to do?

Fry: Strange...that always seemed to work in Happy Days...

Bender (sighs): Well...what do we do now then?

Fry: Dunno...walk I guess...

Bender (apathetic): What? Seven miles?

Fry: I guess...

Bender: Aw man...at least it'll give me chance to try out this new gadget I stole.

Fry: Cool! What is it? Some futuristic tracking device that transforms into a car?

Bender: If by that you mean a compass then yes.

Fry (slightly disapointed): Oh..right. Anyway, lets go.

And with that the two friends set off into the distace on foot in search of their friends.

* * *

Well, that's another part over, perhaps not the longest but hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently in the future. I'll be making a start on the next part very soon so it shouldn't be a long wait if all goes to plan.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave your feedback, muchly appreciated.

So until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

That wasn't too long now was it? Won't bother with another long authors intro so without too much fuss, here's the next part.

* * *

The ground was hard, each step was met with agonising groans from the flagging delivery boy which in turn was met with moans of annoyance from his metallic friend. The ever increasing gloom surrounding the pair didn't help morale. The only thing that spurred Fry on was the thought that with each step he took he was getting ever closer to Leela and his other friends. He just wanted this whole ordeal to end. The unrelenting misery of being separated from the people he cared about was getting too much to bear. Not to mention that the dry and unforgiving terrain was taking it's toll on his legs. The planet surface of Nomian wasn't too disimilar to the countryside back home only that the ground was seemingly deprived of any moisture making each step batter his aching limbs.

They had been walking for what seemed like and age without any sign of a building where their friends might be held although the almost mountainous landscape helped to conceal possible buildings out of sight. The two heroes hadn't exchanged many words throughout the trek, Bender realised what would have been going through Fry's mind and decided that his friend wouldn't have been in the most receptive mood to enjoy one of his anecdotes. Instead Bender just kept his eyes on the compass to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. Although, Fry's groans were getting tedious...

Bender (after another Fry groan): Are you going to keep doing that or am I going to have to shove Henry Kissinger down your mouth to get some peace?

Bender opened his chest door to reveal Mr Kissinger's head.

Henry: He's sincere young man, never before have I seen four such majestic hearts at once...

With that Bender shut the door with the pair still walking.

Fry (tired): Jeez Bender, we've been walking since like...forever. How long have we got to go anyway? Actually...what are we even looking for?

Bender: How the hell should I know chicken leg? But it shouldn't be too hard to find, haven't seen a place so deserted since Zoidy's last birthday 'bash'...

Bender was right, they hadn't seen a building during the whole walk. The whole planet just seemed to be a plethora of dirt covered mountains, hills and valleys.

Fry (small laugh): Heh, yeah, it was so bad even he didn't go...(sighs)...

Bender (slightly irritated): Again with the groaning! What's wrong now?

Fry (sarcastic): Nothing much...just that Leela's missing, my other friends are missing and we're currently walking around some crappy, empty planet miles away from anywhere. Aside from that life is great...

Bender wasn't exactly paying much attention to Fry but something to the right of them managed to catch his eye...

Bender: As uplifting as it is listening to you failing to mask your obvious misery might you listen to ol' Bender for a moment?

Fry: Why?

Bender pointed to the right.

Bender: Yonder...

Fry looked in the direction Bender was pointing to see a large, foreboding building down in the valley. Despite it's grim nature, it was a welcome sight for Fry to say the least.

Fry (overjoyed): That's it! That must be where they are!

Bender: ...oh yeah? What makes you so sure meatbag?

Fry: Well think about it...

Bender (interrupting): Why? You won't have...

Fry ignored Bender's remark and continued.

Fry: ...we haven't seen anything else and this is probably seven miles from the ship so it has to be where they are!

Bender (uncertain): Well...I don't know...I don't like the look of that crapshack. Looks like that sewage works you got lost in whilst shopping for Leela's birthday last year.

Fry: So? Let's look anyway unless you've got a better idea?

Bender: Yeah I've got one, let's give up and go get drunk.

Normally Fry would accept this invitation with no questions asked but no this time. He instead strode purposefully towards the building.

Fry: Come on...

Bender just sighed and followed whilst grumbling under his breath.

* * *

The pair arrived outside the mystery building. Fry was trying to peer through the windows for sign of Leela and his friends but unfortunately the glass on each was as black with dirt as the rest of the building work was. Eventually he figured that his attempts at being a non perverted peeping Tom weren't really getting him anywhere.

Fry: Guess we'll have to go inside...

Bender remained silent as he watched his friend walk towards the door and feebly attempt to open the locked door by yanking at the handle. After about a minutes of fruitless struggle he released the handle from his grip and slumped against the door frame with a miserable expression of defeat on his face.

Fry (pathetically): It's no use...the door won't open...

Bender just shook his head, gestured for Fry to get up out of his way and moved towards the door. He then just pulled his leg back and kicked the old door right off it's hinges making a huge crashing noise which echoed down the halls of the dark and seemingly deserted building.

Fry: Shhhh! Keep it down Bender! They'll hear us!

Bender: So what? I got us in didn't I?

Fry: Yeah but I want to try out a strategy I saw on TV...think it was called: 'the element of surprise'...

Bender: Strategy? You can't even plan what you're going to do whilst you're asleep. Plus your crappy tatic didn't do you much good with your lameass attempt at burglary.

Fry: Ok! Point taken. Let's do this...

The pair entered the now open building and peered round the murky corridors.

Bender: Aw man! It even smells like that sewage works! Anyway, which way 'sir'?

Fry stood there as if in deep thought, in reality he just carrying out the 'ip dip do' process in his head to decide which way to go.

Fry: ...erm...left.

Bender: You sure Captain Cretin?

Fry: No but might as well start somewhere I guess.

With that Fry and Bender set off down the corridor to their left. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant of interiors with the walls containing many scratches and dirty marks. Despite being inside the also seemed very gritty and dirty.

The pair carried on regardless in the murky passageways. Although the fact that the place seemed totally abandoned gave them a sense of uneasiness.

Bender: Any chance of turning back meatloaf? Nobody's home.

Fry (glumly): Just lets finish the rest of the rooms first...

Bender: She ain't here Fry, noone is. Now can we please make our exit?

Fry (defiant): Just a minute...there's still a few more rooms left! I'd never forgive myself if we missed her by quitting early.

Bender: Aw come on Fry! This place is giving me the creeps. Reminds me of...

Bender was cut short when he noticed Fry standing motionless in a state of near disbelief. He followed Fry's eyeline through the next doorway where, to his surprise he saw a folorn looking figure slumped in a chair with both their hands and legs bound. Fry recognized the figure straight away though it took him some time to actually comprehend what he was seeing. Eventually it all clicked into place.

Fry (overjoyed): Leela!

Fry, half running, half stumbling made his way towards his long lost friend. So many emotions battled for sole recognition inside him as he ran. Eventually he reached her.

Fry: Leela! God I was so worried!

Leela just looked towards Fry with a blank expression as though she could see right through him. Fry felt an uneasy feeling gathering inside him.

Fry (concerned): Leela...wha...what's wrong?

Leela just kept on staring through Fry and continued to do so as Bender caught up to Fry.

Bender: Well, you found her, can we go home now? ...Fry?

Fry: Something's wrong...

To the pair's astonishment, Leela suddenly disappeared instantaneously giving off a similar effect to a TV screen being switched off as if someone had suddenly pulled the plug. Before either of them could react the door slammed behind them leaving the pair in total darkness.

Fry (scared): What's happening?

That was a question to which they'd have to wait a while to find out the answer as Fry felt himself being grabbed and cracked on the head with a heavy implement.

Fry felt himself being dragged away as he slipped out of consciousness...

* * *

That's another quick part there for your probable non amusement. Thanks for reading regardless, please review too if you can.

Next part coming soon hopefully so watch this space.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the feedback once again, always appreciated. Without too much fuss on with the next part.

* * *

It had been a long wait but Fry's senses which had previously deserted him eventually returned. He then became aware that he was moving, presumably on a spacecraft of some kind if the gentle hum of an engine was anything to go by. He neglected to open his eyes however as light entering his eyes probably wouldn't have helped his banging headache. He must have had too much to drink the night before, or worse...

Fry (groggily): Man...where am I? What's going on?

Fry then heard a familiar voice.

Bender: Relax meatbag...we're just going on holiday that's all.

Fry breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Fry: Thank god! I guess it was all a dream then.

Bender: Probably...unless you mean the situation of being captured by government soldiers whilst looking for your lost floozy and other friends and currently being taken for almost certain execution. If that's the case then it wasn't a dream.

This made Fry open his eyes.

Fry (shocked): WHAT?

Fry bolted into an upright position and surveyed his surroundings...if they could be called that. They just consisted of a dark, dingy room with a couple of locked doors and a solitary light in the middle of the ceiling apparently struggling to keep lit. There was what also looked like a small PA system in the corner. At the opposite side of the room to Fry was Bender sat up against the wall with his hands bound by handcuffs. Looking down at his own hands he found himself to be in the same predicament as his friend.

Fry: ...aw crap!

Bender: Could be worse, you could be stuck in here with Zoidberg instead.

Fry: But...you said we were going on holiday!

Bender (laughs): Heheh...yeah, I was just kidding...

Fry couldn't even muster a fake smile let alone a real one. He'd failed already...and if it wasn't for Bender's intervention on numerous occasions he wouldn't have even got this far. His friends needed him, Nibbler needed him, even the whole city probably needed him...and most notably to Fry, Leela needed him. But here he was, sitting helplessly in one of the Mayor's ships being flown away to God knows where. In short, he'd let everyone down again by being so careless.

When he saw who or what he thought was Leela in the house on Nomian he was just overwhelmed with relief. But despite it being a totally understandable reaction to run straight to her he still blamed himself for running straight into a trap. To make things worse, going hand in hand with the feeling of disgust for himself was the memory of his emotions at that moment. The startlingly quick descent from joy and relief to agony and heartbreak was not something that is easily brushed off. The only time he could remember a similar passage of emotion was during his ridiculously short marriage to Leela during the timeskips which left him wallowing in his own mental pit of despair. Thanks to eventually managing to win Leela's heart during the opera fiasco the scars left by that had faded near enough completely but with Fry's current state of affairs there seemed little hope of a cure anytime soon...if one was ever going to come.

Bender inevitably broke the silence.

Bender: Still, I'd rather be here than going to that stupid science demonstration thing that we were meant to be going to today...although, on the down side I guess now I'll never get to see the Professor's 'automated suppository inserter' in action...

Fry (desperate): Bender! Don't you realize what's going to happen to us?

Bender: Don't you realize what a lucky break you've had? You were the guinea pig for that invention!

Fry: But don't you see Bender? It's over...

Bender: What is?

Fry (sad): This whole mission thingy we've been given. Now we've been caught they're probably going to shoot us or lock us in a cage like congressman and leave us to die of something.

Bender (unmoved): Yeah, probably. Oh well, at least I'll leave a lasting legacy of greatness...whilst you've just left a lasting smell in the bathroom.

Fry: Don't you even care?

Bender: Not really, besides, I didn't get us caught so at least it wasn't me who got everyone killed.

Fry sighed, Bender's take on things might have been harsh but he was right technically. Fry's thoughts were then interrupted by a voice coming from the corner of the room.

PA System: Landing in two minutes.

Upon hearing this Fry just took a deep breath and then let it out again with a sigh. It seemed his impending doom was drawing ever closer. The main thing that bothered him though was that without him there to save the day Leela would more likely than not have a similar fate bestowed on her.

And he was totally powerless to stop fate from having it's way.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity the pair eventually felt the ship touch down. Where exactly they had landed however was a total mystery to them as their mobile cell had no windows whatsoever. Fry, still slumped against the wall was staring gloomily at the floor trying not to think about what was coming next though as much as he tried he just couldn't help himself. Bender on the other hand was sitting in a similar position although strangely enough he didn't seem overly concerned. Fry put this down to Bender's initial lack of faith in the 'quest' to start with so he didn't really feel the same amount of dejection that was currently gripping Fry.

The previously sealed door to Fry's left then opened to reveal a government soldier dressed in all black beckoning them.

Soldier: To your feet.

Bender managed to comply with this request easily, even without the aid of his hands. Fry however, was finding things more difficult. Another soldier poked his head round the doorframe to see a red haired young man stumbling all over the place.

Soldier 2 (to other soldier): This the guy we've been busting a gut to find?

Soldier (watching Fry's 'performance whilst slowly shaking his head): ...I'm afraid so...

Soldier 2 (laughs): THAT guy? I guess the stupid ones are harder to read.

The pair watched the sorry display for about ten more seconds before the first soldier went inside and dragged Fry to his feet himself. He then stood behind him, placed his left hand on Fry's shoulder and with his other hand pressed a laser pistol into Fry's back. The second soldier held Bender in a similar position.

Bender: I apologize for my charge here; he gets like this when he's not had his normal 23 hours of sleep.

The soldiers ignored this quip and led guided the pair out into a small hanger which was presumably inside a space station of some kind. Fry glanced around nervously. This place gave him a creepy feeling and reminded him somewhat of the death star. Either that or it was just the gun being held to his back which was giving him the uneasy sensation.

The pair silently allowed themselves to be led out of the hanger.

* * *

After an unpleasant five minute 'guided tour' of the station they found themselves at a rather unforgiving black door. On the door was a sign which simply read "Dorena".

The soldier holding Fry took his hand off his shoulder (though keeping Fry at gunpoint) to press a button on the wall that was below an intercom.

A voice that was eerily familiar to Fry from his visit to jail a few days ago was heard.

Voice: Yes?

Soldier: We've found the stragglers sir.

There was an unsettling pause.

Voice: ...come in.

The door then opened to reveal a small office with minimal furnishings. There was a single but large window overlooking the outside view of the blackness of space. This was in turn fronted by a desk with a familiar figure sat at the desk, the figure of the Mayor.

As they were brought ever closer to him Fry realized that he seemed even more cold and unfeeling than he did on the TV. They were halted when they were but a few feet away from the Mayor. He looked at the pair silently with his gaze eventually resting on Fry.

Mayor: Well...

Bender (angrily interrupting): Cut this crap and onto the real issue! What the hell did you interrupt 'All My Circuits' for the other day? It was the defining moment of the episode and you cut it off and for what? Some stupid announcement telling us that Fry's a moron? I already knew that dammit!

There were a few moments of silence.

Mayor: ...moving on. Tell me Fry, why does a "hero" of your ability carry on? All this toil and effort...it's all leading you to one thing, me. You can't delay the inevitable. It seems that you've finally learnt that.

Fry (angry): Oh you'd like it if I learnt something wouldn't you? Well I'm not learning anything until you release Leela and my other friends!

Bender: ...but you can keep Zoidberg if you want.

The Mayor just smiled coldly.

Mayor: So young and naive to reality...you still can't see that your insolence is getting you nowhere. Love is indeed blind. I just hope that girlfriend of yours is blind to her fate, might lessen the suffering...

Fry (furious): Where is she? What have you done with her?

Mayor (laughs): She's coping...just. Now, seen as you're here I have a few questions of my own...I believe your ancient nephew has hidden something of great importance to us. As his "responsible" uncle might you be able to shed some light on its whereabouts?

Fry (blank): What now?

Mayor: Does the term 'energy processor' mean anything to you?

Fry shook his head.

Mayor (angrily): Look, are you going to tell me or is that cyclops going to discover more forms of pain?

Fry (furious): I don't know what the damn thing is! I admit it, I'm dumb! But if you lay one finger on Leela I swear...

Mayor (interrupting): Yes yes, very good. I guess you really are just dumb and therefore of no further use. Guards, take them to be executed...a nice slow, drawn out death should teach them some manners.

And with that the pair were forcefully dragged from the room with Fry cursing like his life depended on it. Sadly for him, it did.

* * *

Well, there's another part. I'll try not to leave whoever's bothered hanging on too long for the next part. (Some reviews might make me get on with it:p).

Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more...if you're bothered.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, due to popular demand of one or two people I decided to make a quick start on chapter 8. Thanks must go to anyone who gives me feedback, all much appreciated and noted. It gives me more reason to carry on with the story if I know a couple of people are willing to overlook the dodgy moments and poor spelling in the earlier chapters and are actually bothering to follow it. So thanks go to every reviewer.

Anyway - enough of my rambling and on with the story...

* * *

Time had become an unknown quantity to Fry and Bender in recent days. Due to periods of being unconscious and long journeys through space in a desperate bid to save their friends neither had taken much notice of time passing by. One thing they did notice however is that for themselves, time was running out.

The pair found themselves being "escorted" ever closer to their unwanted yet unpreventable destinies. Neither said anything though Fry at least was screaming inside. Rage and helplessness were not a good mix emotionally. All he could do was let himself be led to his fate. The sound of the soldier's boots on the hard floor of the space station filled the air as they marched down a seemingly endless network of corridors.

Eventually they halted outside an open door. Then, without warning, they were both thrown through the doorway to the ground of what seemed to be a small cell furnished only by a ledge on each side of the room for seating. With Fry's head still throbbing from the blow he took to the head back on Nomian, the impact caused a similar pain to what a hangover sufferer feels when any loud noise is made.

Bender (angry): You pansies call that a throw? I've had librarians throw me further!

Fry (dazed): Wha...what's going on?

Bender: Yeah, isn't it about time you killed us?

Soldier: Patience, we need to power up the equipment first...don't be going anywhere...

And with that the door sealed leaving Fry and Bender on their own. They both got to their feet and then sat opposite each other in the tiny cell. Neither said anything until Bender noticed that Fry was looking at him hopefully.

Bender: What are you looking at?

Fry: Well, aren't you going to do something?

Bender: Like what?

Fry: I don't know, haven't you got some escape stuff in your chest thingy?

Bender: No.

Fry: Or have you stolen one of the Professor's inventions? Like a 'robo-mole'! And it'd have big claws for digging! And it'd be able to dig through anything as it'd be all like "GRRRRR" (starts making digging motions with his arms) and...

Fry stopped when he noticed that Bender was just looking at him with an annoyed expression.

Fry (glumly): ...we're boned then...

Bender: Yeah, pretty much.

Fry: Well why have they thrown us in here then? Can't they just blow my brain out and get it over with?

Bender: They would but someone beat them to it.

Fry was, as usual, totally oblivious to Bender's insults so he just carried on as normal.

Fry: But why not though?

Bender (surprisingly knowing): Basic negative psychology lungbox, the longer the hostage has to wait for death the higher the mental anguish. First thing they teach you in the robot mafia.

Fry (slightly suspicious): How would you know about that?

Bender (uneasy): erm...Amy told me.

Fry: Oh right, cool...I guess...

Bender breathed a mental sigh of relief although for all he knew it hardly mattered if Fry found out about his time with the robot mafia anyway.

Fry (glumly): Man...how did all this happen? And what's the deal with that processor thing?

Bender: How should I know? That crackpot's got more crap than a field of cows.

Fry: Yeah but it's still kinda scary. What's so special about something the Professor made?

Bender: Beats me meatbag. What's scarier is that it sounds like crinkled peanut head made something that actually works.

Fry just sighed.

Fry (sad): I'll never see him again, or any of them.

Bender: And you're upset because...?

Fry: It was only a few days ago when everything was great. Me and Leela were dating, I'd gone a week without nearly getting killed on a delivery, I'd even started to change underpants more than once a month...and now...

Bender: Well, life goes on...for a few more minutes.

Fry: ...I'd even made plans for the future...

Bender: Bet five bucks that they all involved booze.

Fry: No! I mean real plans.

Bender: They're real plans to me.

Fry: I mean stuff like getting married and getting our own place and stuff, with a garden so in summer I can sit and drink beer in it like my dad used to back in the 20th century.

Bender: That'll be five bucks...

Fry: You know what I mean though.

Bender: Pffft, like you and whatshername could afford a place like that with the wages that old tightwad pays you. Anyway, where do I come into all this?

Fry: What do you mean?

Bender (slightly sarcastic): Oh I don't know...maybe the whole ditching Bender to move in with bigboots business?

Fry: It wouldn't be like that...

Bender: Oh sure it wouldn't. Anyway, seen as you're almost as poor as that oversized shrimp I'd only end up loaning you the money to buy the damn place with.

Fry: Would you?

Bender: Hell no, you still owe me for that stupid remote controlled rock you bought with my money, let alone all that other crap you "'needed" to get for Leela.

This reminded Fry of the engagement ring he'd bought for Leela. If fate hadn't stood in the way they could have been engaged by now...if she'd agreed. Now it looked as though he wouldn't ever even ask the question, besides he'd lost the ring back when he was taken to jail at the beginning of this ordeal. Fry sighed.

Fry: Well, I guess whatever I'd had planned will never happen now...

Bender: Meh, no big loss skintube, those plans sucked anyway. You were essentially planning to be some boring average jerk.

Fry: Yeah well, it beats all this hero crap anyway. It's not the glamorous life TV made it out to be. I'm not even cut out for the role.

Bender: I'll say, somehow I can't see James Bond ever getting his head jammed in a mailbox.

Fry (defensive): Hey! You were the one who told me that Waldo was hiding in there!

The pair were interrupted from their increasingly inane conversation when, without warning, the door opened to reveal two soldiers, both different to the two that had originally taken them to their cells. This sight was an untimely reminder of their impending fate. The soldiers walked in and pulled the handcuffed prisoners to their feet. Without so much as a word they were ushered out of the room and set off down the corridor once more.

* * *

Eventually Fry and Bender found themselves in a room which was only marginally more furnished than their cell. There was a window on the far side from which a nearby star could be seen burning brightly. Next to this window was what looked to be an open pod of some sort. There was also a small control panel on the wall which was presumably to be used in conjunction with the pod.

Fry and Bender glanced around the room underwhelmed.

Bender (to soldiers): Hey! What's the deal? I don't see any impossibly brutal torture equipment! You promised an inhuman death damn you!

The soldiers were unmoved by this and brought the duo over to the o en pod.

Fry: What's this? A space coffin?

Bender: Far be it from me to point out flaws but the coffin part usually comes after the agonizing death.

Once again the soldiers ignored these observations and without any word of caution they picked up the hapless pair and dumped them unceremoniously into the pod and immediately closed the hatch trapping them inside. Oblivious to the muffled cries of anger and bewilderment coming from the pod the soldiers silently went over to the control panel and started typing into it.

Meanwhile inside the pod there was much disgruntlement. There wasn't much room so they found themselves rather squashed.

Fry: Man...this is worse than that mosh pit we started in that phone booth on my 18th...

Bender didn't have time to respond as at that moment the pod was suddenly shot into space, flying away from the station at high speed.

Bender: Oh jeez, this takes me back...

Fry (panicking): What's happening?

Bender: Nothing much as far as I can see, but then again since I don't have a window seat I wouldn't know.

Bender didn't have much choice as there was no windows on the whole pod meaning that they really were heading into the unknown.

They lay there cramped together in silence for a few minutes until Fry began to notice something.

Fry: Bender, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Bender: Probably not, unless you're into computer on fax machine action.

Fry: No! It seems to be getting warmer in here...fast.

Bender: Ah relax; we're just going where the sun shines that's all. Literally...

Fry: What do you mean by that?

Bender: Well you know those stupid holiday shows on TV that try and sell you tickets to "a place in the sun"?

Fry: ...yeah...?

Bender: Well, we're going there for free.

Fry just stares at Bender blankly. Bender sighs and decides to be more simplistic.

Bender: We're getting shot into the sun.

Fry: ...oh...WHAT?

Bender: Not the preferred choice of death according to recent surveys but it was more popular than getting literally bored to death by Leonard Nimoy.

Fry (sad): So...this is it then?

Bender: Yeah, now if you don't mind I'd like to spend my final minutes in a saucy daydream than listen to you moan about getting sun burn or something.

And with that Bender shut his visor and went into stand by mode leaving Fry to mull over his final moments in peace.

By now the heat had become more intense and Fry felt rather faint. He felt his grip on his senses loosening by the second as the heat became unbearable. His thoughts focused on the one eyed girl it seemed all but certain he'd never see again before he eventually blacked out. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek as everything faded...

* * *

Yes, another cliffhanger for anyone who's interested. I'll hopefully be able to get the next part up soon so I'll make a start on it quickly. Thanks again for all the feedback, really makes the writing more rewarding. In response to one of the reviews I'm keeping it in script format for the rest of this fic for continuity. Other fics I may write will be in prose.

Anyway, as I know you'll all be desperate (maybe) to find out what happens next I'll get the next part up as soon as it's ready.

So stay tuned for the next part, feedback for the story so far always appreciated of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys, here's another installment for your possible enjoyment. Thanks very much for all the feedback I've received, all very much appreciated. Interesting to see a review from Unconventional who first reviewed the story right back near the beginning which was aeons ago. Surprised they managed to remember about the story given how long it used to take me to update!

Anyway, I left it on a cliffhanger last time if I remember rightly. I just hope this installment doesn't disappoint although you guys will be the judge of that.

Anyway, onwards with the tale...

* * *

Fry groaned lazily. Even though it felt as though he'd been asleep forever he still wanted five more minutes. Still, the sooner he got up the sooner he could return to his slumber. He decided he might as well get up. 

With his eyes still closed he slowly pulled the duvet away from his face.

Then something twigged, Fry didn't have a duvet normally. In fact, something didn't feel right at all, a strange feeling of detachment was obscuring his thoughts as though something important had happened only for him to forget. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a light blue ceiling. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, oblivious to the fact that this place was obviously not one of his usual sleeping places, instead he tried to recount the events that occurred before he went to sleep.

Despite initially struggling eventually one by one the events found their way back into his mind: being captured on Nomian, seeing the Mayor, being taken for excecution before eventually being shot into the sun. The cramped interior of the pod, the steady rise in temperature from warm to unbearable and then...nothing. After recounting all that pain he almost wished he hadn't bothered, after all, not only was it hardly pleasant but it just posed another question; how did he get here?

Fry, being Fry, jumped to a conclusion pretty quickly...

Fry: My God...I'm...I'm...dead!

He sat up in what seemed to be a bed that was actually fit to sleep in which was new for him. He carried on talking to noone in particular

Fry: Wait...if I'm dead where am I now? Heaven?

He looked around expecting to see his ideal image of heaven; green fields, waterfalls and lush rainforests...accompanied by a variety of fast food restaurants, a slurm factory and a river of beer. But instead of seeing this 'heavenly' landscape he discovered that his surroundings consisted of just a dull room furnished only by his bed with a solitary window displaying the blackness of space.

Fry (slightly let down): Man...even heaven sucks.

He decided to get up and look out the window in the vain hope that his version of paradise was just outside the window. However, as he walked he felt unusually tender and sore. He looked down and to his horror he saw that not only was he just dressed in his underpants but his body was also covered with a fair amount of burn marks.

Fry (scared): Jeez, what kind of heaven is this? I'm almost as burnt as that soup Bender made for Xmas dinner!

Suddenly a famiar voice was heard from behind.

Bender: Hey! I slaved for hours over a hot stove to make that soup! Of course when I say "slaved" I mean I just stood there reading porno whilst your food burnt.

Fry turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway. He ran over to him instantly.

Fry (talking quickly): Bender! Jeez I thought I'd never see you again! What with us being shot into the sun and all, anyway heaven's a bit of a let down isn't it? What are you doing in heaven anyway? Do robots even go to heaven? I know there's robot hell and all but...

Fry stopped when he noticed Bender just staring at him as if he was mad. After a few seconds of silence Bender turned round and shouted down the hallway.

Bender (shouting): Hey Sal! Get some more morphine down here!

Sal (shouting from a distance): Whatevers...

Fry (confused): Sal? What's he doing in heaven? He's not dead.

Bender: Heaven? What the hell you talking about Fry?

Fry: But...we died didn't we? We got shot into the sun.

Bender: Oh that thing...nah, unfortunately not.

Fry: But how? We...we were done for!

Bender: Beats me although chances are I probably saved the day again. What with me being great and all...

Fry: Well...where are we then?

Bender: What do you think I am? An encyclo-bot? All I know is that whoever runs this joint has fine taste.

Bender opened his chest cabinet to show a variety of booze stacked up inside.

Fry: Wait, what happened to you anyway?

Bender: Not much, came back online in some room with all these people standing over me. Said they were fixing me up or something. Then I went out the room and saw them putting you in this craphole. I would have come earlier but I noticed that someone had forgot to close the supply room door.

Fry: But didn't you ask anyone where we are?

Bender: No, but any place with unguarded booze can't be bad. Anyway, are you going to put something on? Your appearance is even more offensive than usual.

Fry turned around the room to find that his clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Fry: Zilcho...can't find em.

Just then Sal turned up with a morphine injection. Instead of wearing his normal get up he was wearing a white uniform of sorts complete with an ID badge.

Sal: Which of yous ordered a morphine?

Fry: Sal? What are you doing here?

Sal: That's 'Doctor' Sal to yous pal, read the badge. I'm on the medical team of this particular establishments.

Fry: "Doctor"? Don't you need to learn medical stuff to do that?

Bender: Apparently not.

Fry: Well, he can't be a real doctor then can he?

Sal (sighs): Reads the badge...

Bender: Ah quit your nitpicking porkbag, you think Zoidy became a doctor by passing exams?

Fry: Point taken I guess. Anyway, Sal...?

Sal (insistant): DOCTOR Sal...

Fry: Ok, jeez, "doctor" Sal? Where is this place?

Sal: That's on a needs to know only basis, how do I know that you needs to know?

Fry (thrown): Erm...because you like me?

Sal: Wrong answer pal, don'ts flatter yourself.

Just then a beeping noise was heard which was coming from (doctor) Sal's pocket. He reached in and picked out a pager. After he read the message he turned back to Fry and Bender.

Sal: Ok, looks like you twos needs to know. Comes with me, (addressing Fry) we'll gets your clothes on the way as yous look hideous.

As the trio set off Sal addressed his charges.

Sal: By the ways, which one of yous wants the morphine?

Bender (taking it): I'll take that my good doctor, probably need it later when my pal here has another soberity induced breakdown...

They continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking it became apparent that they were on another space station of sorts, only this time one where people didn't want them dead. Whilst passing by a window Fry (now fully clothed) noticed a star burning brightly off in the distance. Presumably this was the star that they came ever so close to being a part of, that very thought made Fry feel uneasy. 

Eventually they stopped at a closed door. Sal went up to the keypad by the door and typed in a code...only for it not to work. He tried two more before eventually just punching the keypad with his fist. The door opened much to the pairs bemusement. Sal turned towards them and gestured behind him.

Sal: In there's...

Sal then walked off in the direction from where they had come from. Fry tried to compose himself before stepping into the unknown. Well, he would have done if Bender hadn't shoved him through the door. After he'd done stumbling Fry managed to regain his bearings and peered round the room. It seemed to be rather empty, a couple of windows, the odd door and a big table in the middle of the room. His attention was then drawn to the large chair at the head of the table, moreso the small individual sitting in it...

Fry (disbelieving): Nibbler?

Nibbler: We meet again oh mighty one, please, take a seat.

Fry and Bender quickly took seats at the table adjacent to Nibbler.

Fry: You...? You rescued us?

Nibbler: Effectively my friends.

Fry: But how?

Nibbler: In the extremely likely event of yourself and Bender being captured we thought that the first place you would be taken would be to the Mayor's head of operations in space. Therefore we managed to get two of our men on the inside transferred to this station in time for your probable arrival.

Fry: You mean like undercover guys?

Nibbler: Correct. Anyway when the pair of you were caught and sentenced to excecution our agents managed to take control of proceedings and change the course of your pod so it bypassed the sun and came here.

Fry: Well, thanks I guess...wait a minute, if you were in control of the pod then how come we still went near the sun? My skin's all burnt and tender!

Nibbler then began drooling at the thought of eating some nice tenderised meat. He hadn't eaten human since he was a child and Fry wasn't exactly short of meat...

Nibbler (drooling): ...yes, so I can see...and sense...and smell...

He was cut short when he realised that Fry was staring at him quite uncomfortably. Plus eating Fry would have a detrimental effect on their mission...probably.

Nibbler (snapping out of it): Er...yes, anyway, your initial wounds were much worse. Thankfully our medical team put you right and your scars will fade over time.

Fry: Oh you mean "doctor" Sal? If you're that desperate it's a surprise you didn't give Zoidberg a job.

Bender: Nah, that wouldn't be desperate, more insane.

Nibbler: Times are hard mighty one, you should know that more than anyone.

Bender: Although he's had less "hard times" since Leela went missing...heheh...I've still got it...

The "L" word had been mentioned, this immediately brought her straight back into focus in Fry's mind. He'd been trying to focus on her less as when he knew she was counting on him it put the pressure right on his shoulders. That pressure never went away of course and always resided in Fry's mind in some substantial capacity but when it was the focal point it made it harder for him to think of a solution and logical thought was a struggle in itself for Fry. Despite his attempts however, he couldn't help focussing on her for the vast majority of the time. He didn't understand all the happenings and going of this mission. The only thing he did understand was that she was in danger and Fry still couldn't do anything about it. Fry sighed and slumped in his chair.

Nibbler: Going back to your earlier query we had no choice but to fire you close to the sun to make it seem as real as possible. Don't forget that the mayor will have been watching.

Fry: So the mayor thinks that we're dead huh?

Nibbler: Precisely, the plan went off without a hitch.

Bender (realising something): Wait a second...YOU were the jerk who sent us into that death trap on that crapheap of a planet in the first place!

Fry: Hey yeah! You told me that was where Leela and the others were! And when we got there these guys beat us up!

Nibbler: Please...I can explain!

Bender: Evidently not, Fry probably hasn't understood any of what you've been saying these last few minutes...

Fry: Damn right!

Nibbler: We...we were double crossed.

Fry: Wha...?

Bender: Told you. Now try and explain it so my simpleton pal can understand.

Nibbler: Look...the mayor must have somehow discovered our plans, moved the prisoners and set a fiendish trap.And since the rebellion is a tight knit and secretive organisation, we must have a mole somewhere...

Fry: Oh those little jerks! They used to dig up the field in the local park back in the 20th century! Stupid hills always got in the way although once I used one to erm..."accidently" fall onto Sara from next door whilst she was sunbathing...

Everyone just looked at Fry blankly.

Nibbler: Moving on...the traitor has still not been identified so we must remain ever vigilant. They could even be on this very station.

Fry: So what do we do now then? If it helps the mayor mentioned something to do with an energy productor or something to me.

Nibbler (curious): What about it?

Fry (shrugs): Dunno...just asked me where it was.

Nibbler: Did you tell him?

Fry: Well no, I don't know what one is!

Nibbler (thoughtful): I see...well, we won't know anything more until Calculon reports back from trying to tap into the mayor's communications.

Fry: Calculon can do that?

Bender: Yeah, mainly to do with those stupid pointy ears he's got.

Nibbler: Anyway, we'll have to wait until then before we plan our next move. Until then however...

Just then a door behind them opened and a familiar face popped his head through.

Elzar: Hey chief, dinner's served.

Nibbler: Acknowledged, come and dine my friends. You've had a rough few days.

Fry: Actually yeah, now you mention it I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!

Elzar: Good because that's what I cooked.

* * *

About ten minutes later the meal was over, Fry and Bender were sat at a large table along with Nibbler and a few other human members of the rebellion, the latter being entralled in Bender's blatant exagerration of various incidents he and Fry had experienced in the last few days. 

Bender: ...I'm telling you guys, the cops were everywhere. On the streets, in the houses, flying after us in the sky...and of course Fry was all like "We're finished Bender! Save me Bender!".

Rebel 1 (enthralled): They were flying after you in the sky?

Bender: You better believe it. Needless to say I had to fight my way out with my bare hands, since Fry was too busy literally begging for mercy I had to deal with all fifty of them. For a nano second or two I thought that even I would struggle a bit, of course these doubts were soon quashed...take it from me, if you're in a fight against anything, make sure you're a robot and by that I mean a bending robot like me, Bender.

Rebel 2 (also enthralled): And you grabbed the flying ones straight out of the sky right?

Bender (suddenly less enthusiastic): ...what? Oh...yeah, probably...

And with that he took another beer out of his chest and downed it in one. Fry on the other hand was too lost in his own thoughts to correct Bender on the numerous inaccuracies of his story, unsurprisingly these thoughts focussed on Leela. Things seemed worse than ever now, even Nibbler didn't know where they were now. He took another swig of his beer in an attempt to get some form of relief, it didn't provide any. He was so engrossed in his mind he didn't notice Nibbler being summoned into another room.

A few minutes later Nibbler returned looking stony faced. He reassumed his position at the head of the table and spoke.

Nibbler: My fellow reactionaries...I have grave news, after receiving a transmission from Calculon back in New New York. It seems that our fears have been confirmed.

Fry: What's the beef?

Nibbler (dramatically): The mayor's satanic plan has been uncovered, he wants to destroy the Earth!

Everyone gasped in shock...aside from Bender who just continued to sit there with his arms folded.

Bender: Oh come on! Surely I wasn't the only one who saw that comin'?

Fry: But...but why? Isn't he from Earth?

Nibbler: We can only dare to imagine what goes on inside his twisted mind but there is no doubt about his intentions. Fry, do you remember the 'energy processor' of which the mayor spoke?

Fry: Dunno...probably, why?

Nibbler: It seems that they have managed to get their hands on an invention of the Professors, some type of giant laser capable of destroying entire planet !

Fry (surprised): The Professor had one of those?

Bender: Sure he did meatbag, you know that one he started making a day or two after that opera of yours?

Fry: But I thought he just made that as a model to scare away Jehovah's Witnesses?

Bender: Well yeah, he did at first...but considering that the old wrinklemeister is a total crackpot he changed his mind a put a big laser in it instead.

Nibbler: The energy processor is the one part that the mayor doesn't have in his possession and without it the laser is useless.

Fry: Well where is the processor then?

Nibbler: It would seem that the Professor hid it somewhere to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Our information tells us that is why your friends are being held captive, so they can interrogate the Professor until he gives in.

Fry: Has he told them?

Nibbler: Fortunately no...though our sources indicate that he's simply forgot where it is.

Bender: Figures.

Nibbler: Our sources do also indicate that he did let slip that he'd written down it's location in a safe place...only trouble is that he's forgotten where this note is too. The mayor sent his men to ransack Planet Express only to not find anything. However we have reason to believe that the note is still at the Planet Express building as his men weren't aware of all the more hidden locations inside.

Fry: So wait, those dreams I had...they were true?

Nibbler: They are what will come to pass if the mayor is not stopped. That is why you were taken to jail as he must have somehow found out about them and he needed to silence you. And know he knows you're working for us...he wants you dead even more.

Bender: Speaking of "working" for you when are we going to get onto the matter of payment?

Nibbler ignored this and continued.

Nibbler: This is why we need you too to go back to Planet Express and find the note yourselves.

Bender: Oh man! You send us on more suicide tours than the Professor did!

Fry: But...why us? I want to find Leela, not do some stupid treasure hunt!

Nibbler: I'm afraid we don't know of her whereabouts or any of your friends. Therefore, you too must go and find the note, you two have worked in that building for four years, you must know it better than the mayor's men.

Bender: You'd think so but our job was more confined to the TV area...sorry, no payment no deal.

Nibbler (sighs): How does all the alcohol you'll ever need sound?

Bender (suddenly eager): Right I'm in.

Nibbler: Elzar will be coming with you to ensure you don't land yourself in trouble again. Are you ready Fry?

Fry: Well, I guess...you will tell me when you find her yeah?

Nibbler: You have my word. Right, prepare the pod...

Fry (shocked): What? That thing again? All three of us?

Nibbler: It's the only transport we have available mighty one, are you ready?

Fry: Hold on a second...you want us all to fit in there? It was bad enough last time with me and Bender, let alone that cook guy with all the arms, I mean...(relaxed)...awww...

Fry slumped back in his chair as Bender removed the morphine injection from Fry's arm.

Bender: Yeah he's ready...

* * *

To be continued once more...what's that? No cliffhanger? Well...you can't have a big cliffhanger at the end of every part...it'd get a bit predictable. Plus I thought I'd put microwaved noodles' mind at ease for the time being because I'm not that mean. Also this part was probably the most difficult that I've ever had to write. There were so many ways I could have resolved the end of the last part, choosing the right way and pulling it off was difficult. To tell the truth I'm not overly happy with this part as I felt that some of the dialogue wasn't so good at adding to the initial mystery. Still, you guys will be the judge of whether it was any good or not. 

So anyway, please leave more feedback and the next part shouldn't be too long in coming. Thanks for reading thus far and stay tuned for more I guess.


End file.
